Learn to Live
by musical89
Summary: Severus Snape has secluded himself. He doesn't talk to anyone other than Albus Dumbledore. One day Dumbledore comes into his office with suprising news. Can Severus and Harry get along? Can Severus Snape learn to live again?
1. Discovery

**A/N: A story I came up with when I was hanging out.**

_**Summary: Severus Snape has seculded himself. Other than Dumbledore, he doesn't really talk to anyone. One day, Dumbledore comes into his office with suprising news. Can Severus learn to communicate with people? Can Severus and Harry get along? Can Severus learn to live again? Set in Fourth Year. Mostly A/U. May turn into a long story.**_

Learn to Live Chapter 1 - Discovery

_"Lily how could you do this? After the night we shared?" Severus Snape looked at the young Lily Evans with wide and pleading eyes, "Don't do this, and don't choose him over us!"_

_Lily didn't look at her ex-lover and friend, didn't meet his eyes as she walked away and left him alone to face the bullies all by himself. Didn't even think about the damage she was doing to his life as she walked right out of it._

Severus Snape wiped away his tears as there was a knock on the door of his office. He closed the doors to the closet that held his pensieve and sat back in his chair. "Enter."

Who else would be coming to his office than Harry James Potter? "Um, Sir, I was just wondering if you might be able to assign me some extra credit or if there was anything I could do to raise my mark in Potions."

"Ten foot essay on the wrongful act of cheating." Snape said without thinking. He mentally cursed himself and wished that he could retract his words before they reached the raven-haired boy's ears but knowing it was a childish wish. He should have thought before he spoke.

"Cheating, sir? As is, cheating on a test?" Potter asked, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

Oh well, Severus had already made his bed, might as well lay in it. "No, as in cheating on a partner. That is all I can think of at the moment. You may exit my office now, Mister Potter."

"But Sir, how much would this be worth?" Potter asked as he was shooed out.

"It depends on my mood that day." The professor said as he slammed the door in the green-eyed boys face.

Severus dropped into his chair and let his head fall onto the top of his desk, banging it once more for good measure. Why hadn't he stopped her? He could've made her stop and listen to him and Potter could have been his son. Lily could have been his wife and she would have lived. At that moment there was another knock on his door.

"I am not giving you any other extra credit option. It is the essay or nothing!" Snape shouted, not even bothering to lift his head.

"Alright, but may I ask what the subject of this essay is?" Albus Dumbledore said as he walked into Severus' office and closed the door behind him.

"I apologize, I assumed it was Potter." Snape said, still not raising his head.

"Oh my, what has happened my boy?" Dumbledore asked, concern evident in his features.

"Lily… oh I miss her so much Albus." Snape moaned, smacking his head on the desk again, "I need a drink."

"I have actually come with news regarding Miss Evans. Also regarding Mister Potter." Dumbledore said, sitting down.

Snape looked up, confusion plain on his face. He didn't dare hope… there was no way, the bodies had been found. "And what might this be?"

"Lily, before her death, sent me a letter. In which, she confessed that she did not know the father of Harry. She asked that I take samples from you and Harry and have a paternity test done." Dumbledore said, as if it were the most casual thing a person could say. He pulled out a yellow candy from the pocket of his robes and popped it in his mouth, not a care in the world.

Severus almost fell out of his chair.

"She also said that she was surer of you being Harry's father than of James." Dumbledore added.

At this, Severus _did_ fall out of his chair. He picked himself up quickly and looked the headmaster in the eye, "I trust that you are completely serious about this?"

"Oh! Speaking of Sirius, I must be off to Grimauld Place; I must inform him as well. If you would kindly part with one or two of your hairs, I will be on my way. Saliva will do also, if that is easier." Dumbledore said, standing.

Severus grabbed two vials. He spat into one and plucked two hairs from his head, checking that the roots and follicles were still intact, and put them in the other. On a second thought, he grabbed one more, pricked his finger, and allowed blood to drip into the vial. He put a cork in all three of them and handed them to the headmaster, waving a hand as a goodbye.

Albus Dumbledore nodded a goodbye and stepped into the fireplace, disappearing in green flames.

Was it really possible? Well, of course it was possible, they'd had sex the night before the end of term in their seventh year, but was it _probable_? Dare he hope? He hadn't allowed himself to hope in years. Ever since She left, he never put himself out there, never allowed even a chance of getting hurt. Severus decided to contemplate it later and went down to his little laboratory, if you will. He worked away the hours brewing complex potion after potion, they had no immediate purpose, and he brewed them simply to keep his mind occupied. He knew he was going to have to wash his hair after so it wouldn't look greasy. That was the reason behind it after all; the fumes from all of the potions that he worked on floated up and made his hair unbelievably greasy. He despised that but he loved brewing potions so he never gave it up, simply tried to wash his hair every time he was finished brewing for the day.

Before he knew it, it was time for Severus to go down to the Great Hall for dinner. He couldn't allow the house elves to bring his dinner up to him yet again, as if they didn't have enough to do, the poor creatures. On his way to the Hall, a strange thing happened to Severus – he got nervous. It was an odd feeling and he wasn't sure if he liked it. What would he do if Potter were to look at him strangely? What if Severus were tempted to hug him? What if he _did_ hug him? Word would get around the castle that Severus Snape had gone soft!

Snape walked into the Great Hall with his head held high. He didn't look at any of the students as he passed by; he just kept his gaze forward. No matter how hard he tried, Severus couldn't keep himself from looking at Harry as he passed, he couldn't keep himself from allowing a bit of softness to enter his gaze either. He walked up to the table and took his place between Minerva and Filius and began his meal, partaking in the light conversation that usually occupied the table.

During dinner Severus secretly searched the boy's face for resemblances of his own. Yes, now he noticed the shape of Potter's nose slightly looked like his. His cheek bones as well. The boy definitely had the color of Lily's eye but they were the same shape as Severus's. As the students walked out of the Great Hall, Severus watched Harry Potter walk out with his friends.

And for the first time in a long time, Severus Snape allowed himself to hope.

**A/N: Review?**


	2. Acceptance

Learn to Live Chapter 2 ~ Acceptance

Severus Snape woke up and stared at his ceiling. He didn't have the strength to get out of bed, he felt exhausted. Then he remembered that Harry Potter could very well be his son and he was suddenly full of an energy he hadn't felt in years. He was also full of the new emotion that he'd been experiencing the past three days – hope. When he first allowed himself to feel it, it had been an odd experience but he'd learned to accept and even enjoy it.

Snape pulled himself out of bed, showered and pulled on clean robes. He looked at himself in the mirror, doing a quick once over before walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast, a slight bounce in his step. He'd been attending every meal since he'd received the news from Dumbledore on Tuesday evening. Meals were a chance to catch glimpses of his possible son. Severus tried not to get his hopes up; Lily had said that it was more probable that Severus were the father than James, but that didn't mean that he was for sure. There was still the chance that Potter was, and always would be, James Potter's son.

Severus had done a bit of research and found that it could take up to 10 days for the results of a paternity test to come back. And he wasn't even sure if the samples he'd given Albus had been sent out yet. Albus may still be waiting to talk to Harry about the situation for whatever reason the old man had come up with, so Severus couldn't be sure when the samples would go out. Or maybe Poppy was the one who was going to inspect the samples? Severus was unsure if Poppy knew how to do that but Poppy surprised him a lot when it came to random things that she knew how to do.

Severus pushed those thoughts aside and walked up to the table, glancing at Potter as he passed, and took his place between Minerva and Filius and did something new, he started a conversation. Something he hadn't done in a while. He'd partaken in conversations, sure, but hadn't started one in a long time.

"It looks like it'll be a nice day today." Severus said, looking out the windows.

Minerva nodded, "That it does. It's fortunate that today's a Saturday, no classes."

Severus had forgotten that. He had been expecting to eat, go down to the dungeons, and begin teaching his classes. He didn't know what he was going to do today now.

Filius spoke next, "I believe I shall go down to Hogsmead today and do a bit of shopping, maybe stop in at Rosmerta's and have a few drinks. Would anyone care to join me?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Sure, I have been meaning to go to Honeydukes and see if they've gotten any new sweets since I was there last."

Minerva nodded, "I might stop in to pick up a new book to read." Minerva preferred to buy her own books than borrow them from the library, something about the books from the library smelled funny.

Filius squeaked with excitement, "Oh, fun! Would anyone else like to come along? Severus perhaps?"

Severus looked at Filius, then at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded slightly, so slight, that no one else could've noticed. "Sure, it sounds like a good idea to me." He said.

"Oh good good good." Filius said happily, content that three of the proffesors would be going with him.

"I'm afraid I'll not be leaving the castle today, I see a bad omen looming on the horizon." Sibyll announced gravely, not looking up from her cereal.

"Only if you're sure, Sibyll." Minerva said, rolling her eyes.

"Minerva, try to play nice." Pomona said in a warning tone.

Hagrid chuckled, not commenting.

In more than one way, the teachers greatly resembled a bunch of American high school kids. Filius would be the ever happy one, Dumbledore the goofy but brilliant one, Minerva the criticizing and brilliant one, Sibyll the ludicrous one whose mildly crazy comments were overlooked by most, Pomona the mediator that prevented most of the squabbles between all the others, Hagrid the indifferent one that would enjoy watching an argument but not encourage it, and Severus, Severus would be the silent, lost one that constantly seemed down.

Sibyll did not respond to Minerva's sarcastic comment at all, merely continued to eat her breakfast.

"So, shall we depart around midday? After lunch?" Dumbledore suggested, watching as Hermione Granger threw a balled up napkin at Ronald Weasley and Ron attempted to throw it back but hit Lavender Brown on the side of her head. She spun around indignantly but was too late to spot who had thrown the napkin. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Fine with me," Severus nodded, observing Granger and Weasley as well.

"Sure." Minerva said, not looking at anything in particular.

Filius nodded, "Grand, just grand. It's been too long since we've gotten together and had an outing."

"That is true." Severus agreed. "I apologize for not being very social, I feel quite rude."

"Don't worry about it my boy; we're just glad you're here and communicating with us now." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Yes, indeed," Filius agreed, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Naturally." Minerva said, nodding but with far less verve than Filius. That was only to be expected, Minerva could be distant at times when she was deep in thought.

Severus nodded, a warm feeling spreading through him that he could only identify as the feeling of being accepted.

"Hey Harry, I've got a question for you." Hermione said suddenly as Snape walked passed them, glancing at Harry as he'd been doing ever since Tuesday at dinner.

"Sure." Harry said, taking a bite of his blueberry waffles.

"Have you any idea why Professor Snape looks at you so often now?" she asked, her head tilted to the side ever so slightly, like a cat's.

"Hafnt the slihgteft." Harry answered through a mouthful of waffles.

"That doesn't bother you?" she asked, studying him closely.

Harry swallowed and fixed Hermione with a look. "Hermione, as long as he's not giving me detentions, I wouldn't care if he stood in the middle of the Great Hall in a frilly pink dress while snogging Malfoy."

"Really? 'Cause I think that would be pretty damned interesting, but I guess that's be just me." Ron said, taking a bite of oatmeal.

Hermione balled up a napkin and tossed it at Ron, hitting him in his forehead. "Oh shush Ron! Can't you two be serious? Harry, if I didn't know better I'd say that Snape looks at you with… tenderness. In Potions too, yesterday he even gave you high marks for your potion and you didn't even get halfway through with it, he just declared it an A worthy potion! It was ridiculous! Mine got a C! Can you believe that? Just because it was two shades two light but yours was pink! Pink, Harry!"

"I'd say it was more of a magenta, myself." Harry squeezed in before Ron spoke.

"Oh so that's what you're on about! Get over it Hermione, for once Harry's gotten a higher mark than you, let him enjoy it. It probably won't happen again. Like, ever. No offense mate." Ron said, tossing the napkin back but accidentally hitting Lavender Brown with it. She spun around; looking for the culprit but Ron had already ducked his head and was pretending to be busy with his oatmeal.

"Very nice aim Ron," Hermione snorted, "But no, that's not what's bugging me! He's been less than vile to you Harry; you've got to admit it's strange!"

After a moment's thought, Harry nodded, "Well yes, but as long as he isn't yelling at us, how can that be a bad thing? Strange, but not bad."

"There is no 'us'! He took points away from me for sneezing in the middle of his lecture on Thursday!" Ron exclaimed indignantly.

Harry shrugged, "Well, that I have no explanation for. Just don't sneeze in the middle of his lectures anymore."

"Harry, this is a sneeze we're talking about! How do you not sneeze when you've got to sneeze?" Ron asked, leaning forward.

"You just don't. Plug your nose or something." Harry said, eating a piece of bacon.

"Guys, back on topic! Professor Snape is acting strange and I want to know why!" Hermione exclaimed, steering the conversation back to the one topic that was truly bothering her.

"Hermione, you worry too much." Harry concluded.

"No I don't! In fact, I don't worry enough about you two! How can you be so casual about this? Something's up, I can feel it!" She insisted.

"Oh shush Hermione. Have a waffle, they're spectacular today." Harry said,

But Hermione Granger didn't want a waffle, she wanted answers.


	3. AN

A/N: Sorry, no update 'til about… Sunday. Sorry again.


	4. Results & Reprecussions

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my WONDERFUL boyfriend. He constantly helps me with spellings and terminology in my stories and I can't thank him enough! As I promised, this chapter is longer than the last two since I was not able to update last week ._. I realized that I hadn't been doing disclaimers O.o so I'm going to be sure I remember it from now on.**

_**Harry: Although Musical89 owns this story line…**_

_**Severus: The Potterverse and we…**_

_**Harry & Sev: Belong to J.K Rowling!**_

Learn to Live Chapter 3 ~ Results and Repercussions

Severus sat in his chambers, sprawled in front of the fire with a book. He was re-reading Dracula by Bram Stoker. It was at the slowest part, the journey to Count Dracula's Castle, and Severus's mind was wandering.

The trip to Hogsmead earlier in the day was uneventful but maybe that's what he needed once in a while, an uneventful day so he could just unwind. It was relaxing, he had to admit. Although there was something strange that Severus had noticed – Hermione Granger seemed to be following him. Even though this weekend was not one that the students were allowed to take trips to Hogsmead, she had broken the rules and followed him almost everywhere he went. Severus had tested his theory several ways by taking random trips to random shops that she could have no possible business visiting. He even went to use the restroom in Rosmerta's place. When he came out, Granger had been waiting across the room at a corner table that had a clear view of who entered and exited the restroom. She'd had her head ducked behind a copy of the Daily Prophet and her hair fell forward and blocked her face. Even though her face was blocked from his view, there was no mistaking that hair.

She continued… would it be considered stalking him? All day she was following him until he retired to his chamber. Granger had been wearing that ridiculous invisibility cloak that Severus had learned to spot when he was in school; he had always had to keep an eye out for it while he'd been avoiding James Potter and his gang. She must have borrowed it from Harry Potter. This would mean he was aware of what she was doing, but he chose not to partake in following Severus. Why? It wasn't as if he was new to rule breaking, he's stolen gillyweed from Severus's private stores the year before.

At least Potter had hated him before. Lately they hadn't gotten into rows in classes, actually, they'd hardly spoken at all except the times Severus would give Potter praise and Potter would thank him. Surely the other students had noticed but Severus didn't know what to do. Potter might be the only family that Severus had spoken to recently and Severus had been terrible to the boy since he'd stepped into his classroom, if Potter turned out to be his son, he would hate Severus. Potter would instantly, and possibly permanently, reject him and then what? Severus was trying to gradually warm Potter up to him by being kinder to the boy.

Severus wasn't sure what would happen if Dumbledore told him that Potter was his son. Would Potter be living with him over the holidays? Would Potter call him Dad or Father? Would Severus have to call Potter by his first name? Severus was hesitant to begin calling Potter by his first name, which would be opening himself up, putting himself out there. It would make him _vulnerable, _and vulnerability was not something Severus liked at all. But didn't parenthood include doing things that were good for your children, even if you didn't necessarily like them?

The clock chimed one in the morning but Severus did not hear it, for he was already asleep. Face in book, Severus Snape drifted to sleep next to the quickly dwindling fire.

"Severus, my boy, wake up." Dumbledore said, shaking Severus awake.

Severus started, jumping up and whipping out his wand in the blink of an eye, to find the headmaster standing in front of him with an amused smile on his face. "Sorry Albus…" Severus apologized, slipping his wand back into his pocket.

"Its fine, Severus. Now, I have gotten the results, look." Dumbledore handed Severus a paper.

Severus scanned the paper and looked at the many numbers on the page, his heart thumping in his ears. He looked down to the probability of him being the father and his heart soared. The percentage read 99.999876% and confirmed that Severus was the father.

Severus looked up, "How are we going to tell… Harry?"

Dumbledore scanned Severus's face for any show of emotion but found nothing but a guarded expression, "It's approximately six thirty right now, breakfast will start soon, we could pull him aside after he finishes eating and speak with him then. If you think it's best."

Then a realization hit Severus – he was a father. He had been a father for over fifteen years. It was now his responsibility to do what was best for Harry. People would check with him to see what he thought was best for Harry. It was a bizarre feeling, realizing you are suddenly responsible for the well being of another human. Severus snapped back to reality, "Yes, that would be good."

Dumbledore stared at Severus for what seemed like several minutes, then nodded and abruptly left with nothing more than a wave.

Severus sat down and put his head in his hands. He was in shock. There were so many different emotions flowing through him at this moment. The most prominent one was fear; _fear_ that Harry would reject him, _fear_ that he wouldn't be a good father, _fear_ that something would happen and he and Harry would have problems. Whether with each other or with other witches and wizards, he still feared it.

The clock chimed seven, and Severus stood up. He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and marched himself to the great hall. He did not look at Harry as he passed him this morning, but he wanted to. He wanted to see Harry's face, to look at his _son._ But he used his better judgment and walked past without a glance.

Severus took his seat at the table right between Filius and Minerva and looked at the breakfast that was laid out on the table. His stomach was flip-flopping so much that he didn't think he could eat anything. Throughout breakfast, all he ate was a piece of toast and half of a grapefruit.

Finally, Severus saw Harry stand up. He was finished with his breakfast. Severus looked to Dumbledore, his gaze questioning.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and all the students in the Great Hall quieted immediately. "Harry Potter, please report to my office promptly. I shall meet you there." Harry nodded and he and his friends began to walk out of the hall, "And please come alone. Thank you." Dumbledore added.

Severus looked at Dumbledore, preparing to stand up.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Not yet my boy. We shall make it to my office in plenty of time." He said quietly.

Severus remained sitting, puzzled. How could they make it to Dumbledore's office before Harry did? Harry already had a head start.

"Breakfast was delicious, as usual, and it was a pleasure spending this time with you as always, Professors." Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands above his head once and he disappeared.

Severus remained in his seat, positive the Headmaster did not want him to move yet. Severus would know when.

After approximately five minutes, Severus felt himself being pulled away from the Great Hall. Dumbledore was forcibly apparating him! Severus appeared in Dumbledore's office with a great CRACK! Harry and Dumbledore were already seated and waiting.

"Ah, Severus, how nice of you to make our acquaintance." Dumbledore said causally, gesturing to a chair.

Severus nodded a greeting; taking a seat in the chair that had been set next to the one Harry was sitting in.

"Now Harry, Professor Snape and I have some news for you that may be a tad shocking." Dumbledore began, leaning forward and folding his hands on top of his desk.

Harry nodded, leaning forward as well.

"Do you remember the hair and saliva sample I asked you for a few days ago? On Tuesday afternoon?" Dumbledore asked.

This caught Severus's attention; the Headmaster had taken Harry's sample before his own? And he hadn't told Harry what it was for?

Harry nodded again. "What was that for?"

Dumbledore continued, as if Harry hadn't spoken. "I took an identical one from Professor Snape and I gave them to Madam Pomfrey. I asked her to perform a paternity test on them and-"

Harry interrupted, "Why would you need to do a paternity test? I know that James Potter was my father."

Dumbledore shook his head, "You see, Harry, you're mother was not positive who your father was. She asked me to confirm it when the time was right."

"And the time didn't feel right until fifteen years after?" Harry asked, getting aggravated.

Harry had asked the question that Severus felt no need to. He knew that the headmaster would explain his reasoning and actions when he was good and ready and it wouldn't help to prod him for answers.

"No, it did not. For reasons I would like to keep to myself for now. Anyhow, the tests came back this morning and it's been proved that Professor Snape is your father, Harry."

Harry froze. Severus did not know what to do; if he should comfort Harry or just leave him alone for the moment. He decided to leave him be, the boy must need a few moments to think.

After what seemed to Severus was forever, Harry shook his head, "I- how?"

"Professor Snape and your mother had a relationship in their last three years at Hogwarts and the night before they left, they engaged in sexual intercourse." Dumbledore said, watching Harry's expression closely.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "So this means I won't have to go back to the Dursley's?" he asked hopefully.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. Even though we've just started this year, you will not have to worry about going back to your aunt and uncle's house."

Harry nodded. "And I will be living with Professor Snape?"

It was Dumbledore's turn to nod. "Yes. If you wish, I can allow you to go back to Privet Drive next Saturday to gather the things you wish to take with you."

Harry shook his head, "I have all the items that I kept in my room with me. There weren't many – just my books, school robes, a few miscellaneous items, and a few pieces of clothes that I bought from Hogsmead."

Severus was shocked. "That's all of the items you had? A trunk full?"

Harry nodded.

"Do you have any questions or anything you wish to tell me, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head and stood, "May I go now?"

Dumbledore nodded, "As you wish."

Severus stood and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, stopping him from leaving, "Harry, if you have any questions… or if you need to talk to me… I am always… here for you." He said, struggling to find the correct words.

Harry nodded, his gaze lingering on Severus. "Er… thanks Professor."

Severus's hand fell to his side. "And, if you wish, you can call me father. Or dad if you want." He said, the words feeling strange as they left his mouth.

Harry nodded, leaving the office.

Severus sank into the chair and shook his head, "He does not like me does he Albus?"

"Severus, give it time. Harry needs time to get used to the idea that you're his father. That he has family left other than his aunt and uncle." Dumbledore said, pulling out a yellow candy from his robes and unwrapping it, "Lemon drop?" he offered, holding on out to Severus.

"What on earth is a lemon drop?" Severus asked, inspecting the small yellow candy.

"It's a muggle sweet I've grown quite fond of." Dumbledore said.

"Sure." Severus accepted the candy offered to him and popped it into his mouth. He could tell that he and Harry were far from being a happy family and that this was going to take much work and cooperation from the both of them. He wasn't sure if he could do it, if they could do it, but Severus Snape was not a quitter once he set his mind to doing something. And Severus Snape would do anything for his son.

**A/N: R&R**


	5. Progress and Setbacks

**A/N: Tah Dah! Chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: Ron ~ Musical does not own us or our universe**

** Harry ~ We belong to J.K Rowling.**

Learn to Live Chapter Four ~ Progress and Setbacks

Harry hadn't spoken to Severus yet. Not much time had passed, not even a day just about seventeen hours, but it still worried him. He had remained in his classroom throughout lunch and dinner; the house elves brought his meals to him, bless their hearts. He had even lingered in his classroom after classes had ended for hours until it came to be eleven at night, it was only then that he was sure Harry was not going to make an appearance that night so he sighed, gathered his things, and retired to his chambers, laying in front of the fire with his book again.

"Harry, what is _wrong_?" Hermione Granger asked for about the millionth time. She wasn't convinced that Harry was fine. Since he'd shown up in Divination that afternoon after he went to Dumbledore's office, he had been distant.

"Nothing Hermione, drop it!" Harry finally snapped. "If I say nothing is wrong, there's nothing wrong! Don't push it, damn it!"

Hermione gaped at him, never before had Harry spoken to her like that. He had always been friendly, quiet. Something must really be bothering him, but he wouldn't tell her what so she dropped it, completely.

"Mate, it's kind of obvious that there is something wrong, even to me…" Ron said, "But if you don't want to talk about it, don't. Just… don't wait too long alright? Because if you hold it in forever, you are going to turn bitter and you will end up just like Snape."

"I don't want to talk about Snape. At all. I'm going down to the pitch to blow off some steam." Harry said, darting out of the Gryffindor common room.

He meandered around for a while, as he didn't have his broom so he didn't have anything to fly on. He certainly wasn't going to use any of the school brooms, they sucked. Lost in thought, Harry found himself in front of the Potions room. He didn't know how he had made his way down the steps and into the dungeons, but he was there. It seemed to be instinctual. Whenever he was troubled and deep in thought, he always ended up by Snape's classroom.

Harry hesitated; he saw the light was on underneath the door so Snape must be in there. How long had he been there? Ever since classes let out? Harry's hand hovered over the door knob, what would he say when he walked in? 'Hey dad, love you. Missed you. Thought you were dead… so, about the homework, what did you mean by this?' He couldn't do that… could he?

Harry heard a sigh from inside the room and the shuffling of someone who was tidying up, getting ready to leave. He lost his courage and quietly darted away from the room, up the stairs and around the corner just before Snape emerged from his classroom, closing the door behind him.

Severus woke up and realized he had fallen asleep in front of the fire, again. It was fortunate that Severus woke up early, six thirty every morning. No matter what time he went to bed the night before, he still woke up at the same time.

He got up, closed the book and got ready to begin his day. He began his walk to the Great Hall. Suddenly, and without warning, someone fell into step beside him. He looked over, startled. It was Harry.

"Erm, good morning." Harry said, waving a small, awkward wave.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Severus asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes, very well actually. Had a dream about winning the Quidditch World Cup. It was nice; I was playing for the Chudley Cannons." Harry said, nodding.

"Really? Is that what you'll be doing with your life? Quidditch? If so, I would think you would play for a different team like the Appleby Arrows, they've got a stupendous record." Severus said sincerely. He wasn't trying to criticize Harry, just to understand him a bit more.

Harry shook his head, "No, I've got no interest in playing Quidditch professionally, I am actually thinking about becoming an Auror or a Healer. Not sure which yet, though."

Severus nodded, "I see. So, how are things?" he asked, not knowing what else to ask.

"Good, good. Not many troubles, just grades and stuff." Harry said, shrugging.

"That's good. How are you're grades?" Severus asked.

"Great, I've got top marks in all my classes. Now I'm just trying to keep them that way." Harry said, not knowing what else to say. He'd never been asked about his grades before, except by Mrs. Weasley. The Dursleys couldn't care less about his grades.

"That is good to hear. How are you and the Granger girl?" Severus asked.

Harry looked at him strangely, "Um, fine I guess. Why?"

"Aren't you two an item?" Severus asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Harry laughed, "No, no, we're just really good friends. She and Ron like each other, though they won't admit it to themselves or each other. It gets rather frustrating actually. I mean, a lot of people notice it yet they deny all romantic feelings toward each other." He said, shaking his head.

"Really? Hm, that is quite interesting. It seemed to me that they get on each others nerves constantly; I never thought they would make a good couple. They are far too different. But opposites attract, I suppose."

"Yeah, now if only they would admit being attracted to each other." Harry laughed as they entered the Great Hall. He waved a goodbye to Severus and went to sit with his friends.

Severus took his seat between Filius and Minerva, listening to the Professors talk and staring out the window at the clear sky outside. He was elated; he and Harry had had a good and casual conversation. Now if they could only talk about the seriousness that needed to be discussed…

Hermione waited until Snape had walked away before she started firing questions at Harry. "What was that? Did you just laugh while having a conversation with Professor Snape? What did he say that you found funny? Why were you two talking in the first place? Where did you two meet up? Just _what_ is going on?"

Harry ignored her questions and began eating a waffle. "Hey Ron, did you finish the Charms homework?"

Ron shook his head as he scribbled what looked like an essay on a long piece of parchment. "No time. At all. How do you deal with so many classes 'Mione? I can't deal with the normal amount!"

She shrugged, "You make time. Now Harry, why haven't you answered any of my questions?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it Hermione, please just leave it be." Harry said politely, taking a drink of milk.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You have been dodging my questions a lot lately. It is making me suspicious."

"Then be suspicious if that is what you want to do." Harry said, shrugging.

"Harry! Come on now, at least answer one of my questions." Hermione pleaded.

"Yes, I laughed while having a conversation with Professor Snape." Harry said, exasperation clear in his voice. Just then, a paper airplane landed in front of him. It seemed to come from the Slytherin table.

Harry's brow wrinkled in confusion. He picked it up cautiously, treating it like a bomb that might explode at any moment. For all he knew, it could very well have been a bomb or some other kind of extremely dangerous explosive. He unfolded it very carefully and read it,

**Potter, **

**What was all that about? You and Snape mates now or what?**

**- Draco**

Harry threw the note down in disgust. Had everyone seen him and Snape walk in together? Apparently, judging by the strange looks he was receiving from just about everyone.

He shook his head as Ron grabbed the note, read it, then passed it to Hermione. Ron nodded, "That's a good question. Are you?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess you could say that if you wanted to." He said vaguely.

"Oh so you'll answer Ron's questions but not mine?" Hermione asked, infuriated.

"Yes because Ron does not pry!" Harry said, equally upset. Hermione had been so demanding lately. She just had to know every little fricken thing!

"Because Ron doesn't notice when something's wrong!"

"Can we please leave Ron out of this? Ron is just sitting here trying to do his homework." Ron said, unconsciously speaking in third person.

"Fine. But still, I don't think I like your attitude towards me lately. It's cold and not at all friendly and I do not have to put up with this, I don't know why I do." Hermione said.

"Then don't! Just don't Hermione, I would _hate_ for you have to put up with my bad attitude!" Harry said, nearly shouting.

"Fine! I won't!" Hermione said, gathering her things and storming out of the Great Hall.

"Wonder where she's going." Ron said, without looking up from his parchment.

"Who cares?" Harry said, eating some fruit.

"Hm." Ron said noncommittally.

Severus's attention was pulled away from the squirrels he was observing to an argument that seemed to be brewing between Harry and Granger. He looked to Albus, who was also watching intently.

"Should we do something, Albus?" Severus asked.

"No, we shall leave it alone for now…" Dumbledore said, focusing. He watched their gestures and expressions closely.

Severus watched as Granger stormed out of the hall, trying to hide her tears but Severus still saw them. He watched as his son simply sat there as if he couldn't care less about what had happened. Harry seemed content enough without Granger there for the moment. Severus was disappointed; he did not want his son to leave those bad feelings between him and Hermione to just sit. One day, she might be taken away from him before he had a chance to apologize or at least settle things and then he would spend a large amount of his time berating himself and wishing he'd made up with her sooner. Then he'd miss her terribly and it would rip him apart piece by piece, leaving him little more than a shell, alone, with no friends because he had spent so much time grieving over those unresolved issues between them that he could never fix, no matter how much he wished he could…

**A/N: R&R!**


	6. Adjusting

**A/N: After struggling through my writers block, I have succeeded in writing this chapter! It didn't go as I'd planned… but hey, that's what happens sometimes. Any who, onward!**

_Disclaimer~ _

_Harry: The last time we checked, Musical does not own me or Sev, or anyone else in my universe! Just the storyline!_

Learn to Live Chapter 5 ~ Adjusting

Weeks turned into months; fall transitioned to winter and before Severus or Harry knew it the beginning of the Winter Holidays was two days away.

"Severus, what is going to happen once the holidays begin?" Dumbledore asked. They were in Dumbledore's office, a place Severus found himself going to frequently since he'd found out Harry Potter was his son.

"I have no idea." Severus said, looking out the window at the trees blowing in the wind.

"You've got to speak with Harry about this, I'm sure he is wondering what will happen as well."

Severus shrugged, "I don't know how to bring it up, Albus. Should I just mention it, out of the blue?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. Simply ask him what he would like to do, what he would feel most comfortable doing."

Severus nodded. "Alright, well, I'm going to go find Harry and talk to him." He said, standing up.

Dumbledore nodded.

Severus walked down to the Great Hall, popping in briefly. He did not see Harry at any of the tables so he walked out the front doors of the castle and scanned the area for Harry. He didn't see him out here either and didn't know where else his son might be.

Harry and Severus had continued talking and having casual conversations. They had established a routine: whoever got up earlier would wait for the other at the top of the stairs leading from the dungeons and they would walk together to the Great Hall and take their respective seats.

The situation with Granger had not improved and it was starting to worry Severus. The Weasley boy had been forced by Granger to pick a side and he sided with Granger. Severus had been so upset by the news; he had been tempted to hex both Weasley and Granger. Harry had been spending a lot of time alone and that severely worried Severus but he did not want to lecture Harry on this, he'd try to bring it up at a later date. Suddenly, Severus knew where he'd find his son; Harry would be in the same place he had been going whenever he'd had any amount of free time.

After a bit of walking, Severus arrived at the Quidditch pitch. He walked in and scanned the skies. Sure enough, he spotted a flying black dot at the other end of the pitch. Harry was tossing a quaffle through one of the hoops and swooping to catch it before it hit the ground.

Seeing his son alone like this hurt Severus. He wanted to shake Granger and tell her to snap out of this fit she was throwing and to just make up with Harry before their friendship was alienated beyond repair but he knew he couldn't do that. There wasn't anything he could do and Severus hated to feel powerless in a situation such as this.

"Are you going to say hello? Or were you planning to just stand there?" Harry called, not pausing in his one man toss and catch game.

"I was once I figured out what you were doing." Severus said, walking across the pitch and standing with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Playing catch." Harry said simply.

"Ah, I see. Harry, I was wondering whether you would be coming… home for winter holidays." Severus said.

Harry dropped the quaffle and nearly fell off of his broom. He caught himself then turned toward Severus, "Home?" he asked, tilting his head.

Severus nodded, "Snape Manor, of course."

Harry didn't say anything for a while, just stared at Severus. Then nodded, "Yeah, of course. If you'd like for me to come, I'd be happy to."

"I'd love for you to come home Harry, I'm glad you've decided to." Severus said.

"So when would we be leaving?" Harry asked.

Severus picked up the quaffle and threw it hard. He watched as it went through the highest hoop and Harry caught it with ease. "Well, we could leave tomorrow if you'd like to skip a day of classes."

Harry played with the quaffle a bit, tossing it from hand to hand, "You've got a good arm. You ever played? And you'd let me skip a day?"

Severus laughed, "Of course I've played Quidditch. I was on the team a few years actually – chaser. Well, you're doing well in your studies so I figured I might let you have a day off as a reward."

"Really? We should play one of these days… and sure, that sounds nice." Harry said, resuming his game.

"How about now?" Severus asked, raising his eyebrows challengingly.

Harry grinned for the first time in days, "Have it your way then."

"Accio Firebolt!" Severus said, holding out his hand. He waited while the broom came to him.

"You've got a Firebolt?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Naturally." Severus said. "I'd never use the school's brooms; they're a wreck waiting to happen." He mounted his broom and kicked off, loving the rush of wind and the free feeling that he got from being on a broom again. "How about we just play with the quaffle this time?"

Harry nodded, "Sure. First one to thirteen?"

Severus nodded once, "Sounds good."

They flew to the middle of the pitch and stared at each other for several minutes until Harry threw the quaffle straight up in the air and play commenced.

Game finished, father and son landed softly in the grass of the pitch and let their legs give out. They were both out of breath and a sweaty sheen covered their foreheads and cheeks. Severus had won but he had a hard time matching his son's skills. He'd seen him in all the games, but never realized just how quick and agilely he flew.

They laid there for a few minutes and let their breathing return to normal, "You've got real skill, Harry." Severus said.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." Harry said, wiping his forehead.

"I think it is late." Severus said, looking at the dark sky. Time had escaped them and they had probably missed dinner.

"Probably. What time do you think it is?" Harry asked.

Severus shrugged, "Judging by the position of the moon, I would say it is…"

"Ten-ish?" Harry asked.

"Yes, approximately." Severus confirmed. "Which means you should be in your dormitory."

Harry shrugged, "It's not the first time I've been out past curfew."

"I know. That night in first year, when you were waltzing around in the invisibility cloak, remember?" Severus said.

Harry was shocked, "You knew I was out of bed?"

Severus nodded, "Yes. I just didn't think it was worth getting you into trouble for a small offense such as that. I just made sure you were fine and that you returned to your common room."

"You followed me that night?" Harry asked, amazed that he hadn't noticed the professor tailing him.

"Yes. I couldn't very well allow you to roam the castle alone and I doubted you would have taken kindly to walking around the castle with the teacher you hate the most." Severus said.

Harry was quiet, "… I don't hate you. And I didn't hate you then either… I just… didn't understand why you were cruel to me and insisted on humiliating me during class."

"I didn't try to be that way. I was a very lonely and bitter man Harry; you have got to take that into consideration. Imagine this: the epitome of your failure, the daily reminder of losing the woman you loved so much, walking into your classroom. He looked so innocent and so sweet and it killed you inside that he wasn't your son. Wouldn't you be bitter and lonely too?" Severus asked, eager to hear what the boy had to say. Eager to know whether he understood.

"I see what you mean. But now I'm here, and we know that you are my father so… no reason to be bitter or lonely anymore, right?" Harry asked, sounding so young and innocent and optimistic.

"Yes, that's right Harry. Now I've got my son and now we can learn to live with each other." Snape said, putting his arm behind his head.

"This should be interesting." Harry said.

"Yes, I believe it will prove to be difficult too."

"But if we both work at it, it will get easier. Soon, living alongside each other in harmony will be as easy as breathing..." Harry mused.

Severus chuckled, "But we've got to get through the hard part first."

"And what's that..?" Harry asked, his voice seeming a bit fainter than the minute before. It was the voice of a sleepy child, Severus realized.

"Adjusting." Severus said.

Harry didn't say a word. Severus lay there, waiting for him to respond. He didn't. "Harry?" Severus whispered.

No answer.

"Did you just fall asleep, son?" Severus asked.

Still no answer. No noise other than the trees rustling and Harry's steady breathing.

Severus sighed, standing up. He cast a spell on the brooms so they followed him as he walked up to the castle, carrying his sleeping son. He received surprised and baffled looks from some prefects that were making their nightly rounds but Severus paid no attention to them. He climbed the stairs with only minimal difficulty and stopped at the portrait of the fat lady. Severus didn't know the password. He stood there, thinking of ways to bargain with the portrait but came up with none.

Fred and George Weasley came sneaking up the stairs but froze when they saw Severus. They tried to sneak away without being seen but froze when Severus spoke.

"I'll make a deal with you two, take Harry up to his dormitory and I'll forget I saw you out of bed this night." Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

The twins glanced at each other, and then nodded. One of them took Harry and the other grabbed Harry's broom.

"Night professor." The twin who grabbed Harry said as he walked through.

"Goodnight Fred." Severus said.

The twin froze, "How could you tell?"

"You've got a birthmark under your right ear, slightly toward the back." Severus said, smiling and walking away with his hands in the pockets of his robes, his boom trailing behind him.


	7. Harry Snape?

**A/N: Okay, so, missed a couple of weeks but I'm still here! And this story is still a go! So, after a severe case of writer's block, I present… *drum roll* Chapter 6!**

_**Fred: Guess what?**_

_**George: Musical doesn't own us!**_

_**Fred: Or any part of our universe!**_

_**Both: Ha ha!**_

Learn to Live Chapter 6 ~ Harry… Snape?

"Harry." Fred whispered

"Oh Harry." George sang.

"Wake up!" They both shouted.

Harry sat up, alarmed, "What? What's going on?" he exclaimed as he waved his wand around, looking for a target.

"Woah, wand down Harry, relax. It's time to wake up; Snape wants you in his office in an hour. He said to tell you, 'bring your things with you, we'll be leaving'" Fred said, plopping down at the foot of the bed.

"And he told us to give you this. What does that mean, mate? You going somewhere, eh?" George asked, handing Harry a black duffle bag.

"With Snape?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. I am, actually." Harry said, "I'm going… home."

"Home?" Fred asked.

"What do you mean home?" George asked as he sat next to Fred.

"To Snape Manor." Harry said, getting out of bed and gathering clean clothes and tossing them in the duffle.

"Then that's not home…" Fred said.

"… You'd have to be…" George continued.

"A Snape." They both concluded quietly. Then they burst out laughing.

"I am." Harry said.

"No you aren't." George said.

"You're Potter!" Fred exclaimed.

"No, I'm not. Through a series of events, I found out I'm actually Professor Snape's son." Harry said, tossing his Charms' textbook in the bag.

"So what, now you're Harry Snape?" Fred teased.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Harry said, zipping up the duffle.

"Oi George, looks like Harry's gone and conked his head pretty hard."

"Maybe we oughta take him to Pomfrey. What do you think, Fred?"

"I think you're right." Fred said. He waved his wand and made the duffle bag follow him. The twins stood. Fred grabbed Harry's shoulders and George grabbed Harry's ankles. "We'd better be off then."

"Hey! Get off me! Let me go, come on guys this isn't funny!" Harry exclaimed, trying to get down.

"No."

"Guys, I can't go out there, I'm in pajamas, aren't I?" Harry asked. He looked down to see he was fully clothed. "Crap, never mind. Bloody hell, let me down!"

"Oh come on Harry, we'll see what Pomfrey says about your sanity then we'll let you go. Sound good?"

"No, it doesn't, actually." Harry said, struggling to get out of their grip, trying to get one of them to let him go.

"You'll be fine. We're being good friends to you, we're concerned for your mental health. You should be thanking us, actually." George said.

"Yeah, you should thank us, Harry." Fred said, looking behind him so he could see down the stairs. They walked into the common room and received many odd looks which Fred dismissed with, "Good morning to you all. Have a nice day." They walked through the corridors carrying the struggling and protesting Harry all the way up to the hospital wing and dropping him on one of the beds.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she rushed into the room. "Is he injured? Sick?"

"No." Fred said dramatically, "He's…"

"Insane." George finished, hanging his head.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Why do you say that?"

"He thinks he's Snape's son." George said.

"He is." Madam Pomfrey said, shrugging.

"She's gone insane too!" Fred exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Oh you boys stop fooling around and get out of my hospital wing!" Madam Pomfrey said, shooing them out the door.

Fred and George laughed. Fred handed Harry his bag and the twins departed without another word.

Harry shook his head, "Those guys make no sense half the time." Harry walked down to the dungeons, stopping outside of Professor Snape's office. He knocked lightly.

"Come in." Severus said.

Harry walked in, duffle in hand. "Um, sorry I'm early..."

"Potter, you're early for the first and what is probably the last time, and you're apologizing?" Severus said coldly, chuckling.

Harry stopped, confused. What happened to caring Severus? His father? Then he looked around the room and saw Lucius and Draco Malfoy in the room and understood immediately.

"You can wait outside, Mr. Potter. I'm in the middle of a meeting." Severus said, turning his focus to Lucius.

Harry nodded and hurried out of the room with his bag. He sat outside the office on the floor staring into space until he heard the scraping of chairs being pushed back and footsteps toward the door. He jumped up and dusted himself off and leaned against the wall trying to look nonchalant.

Lucius Malfoy walked out of the office with a sneer on his face, the sneer that Harry so often saw on Draco. Lucius walked by Harry without a word to Harry and Draco followed suit.

Severus sighed and leaned against the doorframe. He waited until the Malfoy's were out of ear shot and shook his head, "I hate dealing with Malfoys. I absolutely hate it."

"Then why do you?" Harry asked.

"Many reasons I can't tell you. For your own safety." Severus murmured, walking back into his office with Harry trailing behind.

"I see…" Harry trailed off.

"You're ready? You've got all of your things?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, its all here." He held up the duffle.

"Alright. We'll be on our way then. I trust you've traveled by floo network before?" Severus asked, grabbing a small pot of the green powder.

Harry nodded, reaching for the pot.

Severus allowed Harry to take a handful and then grabbed a handful himself, "I'll go first."

Harry nodded and watched his father disappear in the green flames and stepped into the fireplace, enunciating clearly, "Snape Manor".

Severus dusted himself off, looking around the living room. It was exactly the same, except a bit dustier. It seemed as though the house elves had been slacking off in his absence. It only made sense, there was no one occupying the manor during the school year, why should it be kept immaculate. Severus knew he'd forgotten something; he'd forgotten to send word that he was going to be bringing Harry home for the winter holidays.

Harry was shot out of the fireplace and crashed into the arm chair, coughing.

Severus couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his son covered in soot and looking completely bewildered.

"I take it you don't travel by floo much?" Severus asked once his laughter subsided.

Harry shrugged, embarrassed, "No, I don't, actually."

Severus nodded, "Well, you'll be doing plenty of it while you're with me. Floo is my preferred method of travel; it's quick and practical."

"Well, it'll take some getting used to. That's for sure." Harry said while setting his bag down and dusting himself off.

"Magical forms of transportation always do. Well, come along, I'll show you to your room." Severus said, grabbing Harry's bag.

Severus walked out of the living room and up the staircase. He walked to the third door on the left of the hallway and opened it slowly, "I wasn't sure how you'd like your room so I just left it rather plain. I'll send up a house elf later and you can let him know how you'd like your room and he'll fix it up for you. Dinner is at seven. If you get hungry before then, which I expect you will, the kitchen is down the stairs and to the right. If you get lost just work your way back to the staircase and go from there. If you need me, I'll be in the basement; I use it for a sort of workshop for my potions and such."

Harry nodded, "Okay that sounds good."

Severus nodded and walked out of the room without a word. He walked down the stairs and turned right, walked passed the door to the kitchen, and went down the staircase and found himself in his workshop. Again, everything was just as he'd left it. Severus decided to kill time by brewing the first potion that came to mind.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but eventually Severus heard the door to his workshop open and Harry hesitated at the top of the stairs.

"Yes?" Severus asked.

"Um… well… I was wondering if I could sit down here and read a book. I won't be any trouble; I'll just sit in the corner and read quietly. You won't even know I'm here." Harry said quickly.

"Sure. You can sit in this chair." Severus nodded to a comfy looking armchair next to the fire that he was working with.

Harry quietly walked over and sat down, opening his book.

Severus worked in silence for a while until he got irritated with the quiet. "What book are you reading?"

"It's a muggle book that's pretty popular right now. It's called 'Hush, Hush' by Becca Fitzpatrick. It's about fallen angels." Harry said, looking up.

"Fallen angels? How preposterous. What's the storyline like?" Severus asked, not looking up from his potion.

"This guy Patch moves to this town and a girl becomes interested in him and a whole lot of things end up happening because of Patch." Harry explained.

"Sounds interesting." Severus admitted.

"It is. It's really well written." Harry said, nodding. "I like it."

Severus didn't reply, just worked with his potion for a while.

"What potion are you working on?" Harry asked.

"Just a blood replenishing potion. Can never have too many of those." Severus said, shrugging.

"Oh I did terrible on that assignment, I don't know what happened. I did everything right, I crushed the monkshood, grabbed powdered wolfsbane, everything…" Harry said.

"I already know what you did wrong. You must have misread the instructions. I believe they said you may crush monkshood or simply use powdered wolfsbane." Severus said, walking over to one of the benches along the side of the room. He shuffled though some papers and pulled out the one he was looking for, "Yes, you were supposed to use either or, not both. If you'd like, you can retry the potion. I've got the ingredients in the cupboard and the instructions are right here. If you get it right, I can exchange your old score with the new one."

Harry smiled, "That sounds great! Are you sure I wouldn't get in your way?"

"Not at all, I'm just about finished with the fire. Once you've finished cutting and crushing things, I shouldn't need it anymore." Severus said, handing Harry the instructions.

And, for the remainder of the day, father and son worked on potions. Harry Snape made up for lost points and Severus Snape advised him in technique and adjusted things that he saw wrong in Harry's potion. By the end of the day, Harry had a perfect mark in Potions.


	8. Reflections

**A/N: Sorry there wasn't a chapter last week. But this week's chap is early :D it took two tries but I've gotten the chapter just right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!**

Learn to Live Chapter 8 ~ Reflections

A loose schedule was soon established. Severus woke up early, around five each morning, and he prepared breakfast. By the time Harry was up, two hours had passed and breakfast was cold. Some days Severus would heat it up for him, other days Harry would just eat it cold since he was usually too tired to do it himself.

After breakfast, Harry went upstairs to the library for a book then went to the covered balcony on the east side of the house where Severus was reading by himself. It was reached by going to the very back of the library and out the double doors.

There they both sat and read until Sparks, the house elf, announced that lunch was on the dining table. He started doing so after the day father and son were so absorbed in their books that they missed lunch and would have missed dinner, had Sparks not had the good sense to notify them of the time.

When they finished lunch, Severus went down into his lab and Harry found activities to occupy himself with until Severus opened the door to the lab and left it open, which was the signal that Harry was allowed in. The time the door opened varied, it could be open as early as one or as late as five. Severus never said that he did during the time Harry wasn't allowed down there, and Harry never asked.

Harry and Severus spent time in the lab until seven when the house elves had dinner ready. They ate, and then returned to the lab where Severus worked on potions and Harry found various activities to occupy himself. They retired to their rooms at ten or eleven.

There weren't many rules in the manor, the main ones were for Harry to stay out of the lab when the door was closed and to notify Severus is he was going outside for any period of time. If Harry was going outside while the door was closed, he was to slide a note under the door when he left and if the door was still shut he was to slide another under notifying Severus he was back inside. Harry followed the rules and Severus didn't have to enforce them.

They were sitting on the balcony, reading, when Harry suddenly looked up from his book with tears in his eyes.

"What was she like?" he asked, voice cracking.

Severus looked up, startled, "What was who like, Harry?"

"My mom. Lily Evans." He said, sniffling.

Severus looked at Harry, confused, "Well, she was beautiful. As you've been told, you've got her eyes. She was stubborn, so stubborn. Once she set her mind to something, you couldn't change it, no matter what. She was brilliant, whenever I needed clarification on something she knew just how to help." He chuckled, "Sometimes she would come up to me and just start explaining something I didn't understand. I don't know how she knew what I didn't get, but she did. She was so caring; she would never hurt anything if she could avoid it."

Harry was quiet for a moment and Severus didn't think he would say anything but then he did, "Since you and Dumbledore told me about my mom lying to James Potter about me being his son, I've felt confused. Everyone says she was such a good and honest woman yet she wasn't honest about this. It's such a huge thing, how could she not tell James that there was a possibility that he wasn't my dad? How could she live with that question hanging over her?"

"Well Harry, you've got to realize that your mother didn't outright lie to James, she wasn't sure about whose child you were. She wanted you to be his; I feel it in my heart. She loved James so much and I think she was scared of James leaving her if it turned out you weren't his. If she had told him, there was that huge possibility. Had she told James and James left her, what would she have done? Your mother was a proud woman, a very proud woman, and she never would have come to me for help. Or anything, for that matter. The way she saw it, she left me and that was that. She couldn't come back. Even though that's absurd, I would have had her come back as soon as she mentioned the idea." Severus said. There were tears in his eyes and they were threatening to spill over. "If she had just come back to me, she could still be alive. I should have asked her to come back. No, I shouldn't have let her leave in the first place; I should have stopped her… Merlin, why didn't I stop her?" Severus whispered the last sentence. He stared at the falling snow and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"You couldn't have known, it wasn't your fault." Harry said quietly. He didn't know what to say to his father to console him. "If my mother was as stubborn as you say, you couldn't have changed her mind."

"Oh but I should have tried! I didn't have to give her up without a fight but I did. I thought she would be happier with James, if she was with me she would always want him. I was so stupid. If I had held on to her tighter, she would still be here today." Severus sobbed, "I'm so sorry Harry."

"Don't be. If you had held onto her tighter, she would have only left in the end. It isn't your fault, it's hers. It was her that left; it was her that kept this from you. She was in the wrong and she lied." Harry said, suddenly furious that his mother was doing this to his father even after she was gone.

Severus shook his head, "I don't want you to talk bad of her ever again, Harry. You didn't know your mother and I don't want you to think she was a bad person. Far from it, Harry."

"I just don't know what to think. I'm so confused. Everyone says she was good but if she was good, how could she do this?" Harry asked, "Without knowing, how could she have told James I was his?" his tears finally spilled over and Harry cried. He cried for his mother, he cried for his father, he even cried for James. "It was selfish, you can't deny that." He choked out between sobs.

Harry, sitting there with tears streaming down his face, shoulders shaking, looked so pitiful. All Severus could do was move beside Harry and hug him. Harry clung to his father. Severus held his son until the tears slowly stopped and the sobs slowly subsided.

Harry pulled away and wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Severus said, "We all have moments where we just can't take all the emotions inside of us. We all have moments where we just need to cry. Today was one of those moments for us both."

Harry nodded, "You're right."

"You know, Harry, your mother was my best friend. She was overbearing and insufferable sometimes but at the end of the day, she was still my friend and I still loved her. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you should try to make up with Miss Granger. Talk your issues out." Severus said, watching Harry for a reaction. When he didn't see one, he continued, "Don't leave them unresolved. You never know what misfortune tomorrow holds."

"Excuse me, sirs? Lunch is ready and there's a letter that just arrived, young Master Snape. It's on the table." Sparks said, his squeaky voice started Harry and caused him to jump.

"Thank you." Severus said. He stood and motioned for Harry to follow him down to the dining table.

Just as Sparks had said, there was an envelope on the table in front of Harry's usual chair. He sat down and simply looked at the envelope then looked to Severus whi had sat down in his usual chair across from Harry.

"Open it." Severus said, nodding.

Harry slowly picked it up and opened it.

**Harry,**

**I don't know if you'll even get this because I don't know where you're spending your holidays. Fred and George have been implying that you're staying with Professor Snape. They've also implied that you're his son… Anyway, I wanted to write and tell you I miss having you around. Me and Ron have been spending time together, yeah, but it isn't the same without you. We've got to talk as soon as we get back to school.**

**Hermione**

**Ps. Viktor says hello. We're speaking again, we might even be dating. Isn't that great?**

"She wants to talk when we get back to school." Harry said, setting the letter on the table.

"See, here's the opportunity to make things right. It won't be difficult; she's reaching out to you." Severus said.

Harry nodded and they began eating. They ate in silence until Harry spoke.

"There's no way to talk to her? Even for a little bit?"

"Hermione? Of course there is, you could write her and ask where she is and then you could use the fireplace to floo-"

"That's not what I was talking about. I was talking about mom…" Harry said.

Severus didn't answer at first. Then he smiled sadly, "No Harry, there's no way. I've been researching for years on a way but I haven't found one. It's impossible."

"There's nothing that's impossible." Harry said.

"That's a good outlook to have on life, but it doesn't apply here. Sorry son." Severus said gently.


	9. A Change

Learn to Live Chapter 9 ~ a Change

Harry sat on his bed in his room. He looked at the plain room with its plain white walls and plain brown carpet. His bed was just a mattress and box spring on a metal frame, raised up about a foot. There was a desk in one corner of the room and a bookshelf in another. Other than that the room was bare. The emptiness made Harry lonely.

"Sparks?" Harry called quietly.

The house elf appeared almost instantly. "Yes?"

"Why is this room so… plain?' Harry asked.

"Well, the room was never used before Harry came. It was used for storage but was cleared out when Severus sent word that you would be coming over the holidays. We tried to decorate but we didn't know what Harry liked. Harry does not like the room?" Sparks asked with sadness.

"It's not that I don't like it… its just plain. I'll be staying here from now on; shouldn't I make it homier?"

Sparks shuffled his feet nervously, "Sparks isn't sure… Harry should speak with Severus."

Harry nodded, "Alright then. Thanks." He said, getting up and walking downstairs to check if the lab door was open. It was, so he went inside quietly.

Severus was standing at the counter, chopping and crushing ingredients for his latest potion.

"Hello Harry," Severus said without looking up.

"Hello. What are you working on today?" Harry asked. He found a section of the counter that Severus wasn't using and sat on top of it.

"The Draught of Living Death." Severus said.

"Oh cool." Harry said. "So, I've been thinking, and I don't want to sound ungrateful but-"

"You don't like the room. Its okay, I was waiting for you to say something. I would have been surprised if you had liked it." Severus said. He set down the strange root looking thing he was working with and turned to face Harry. "So what would you like to do? Paint the walls and find more to put in the room?"

Harry nodded.

"Well," Severus said. He turned to the counter and rifled through stacks of paper until he pulled out a thick catalogue. He handed it to Harry, "Let Sparks know what you would like from here, and you'll find whatever you need for the room. As for the paint, give Sparks a color and he'll change the wall color to match.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll go get started then." Harry said, hopping off the counter.

"Have fun with it." Severus said, turning back to his potion with a smile.

Harry let himself fall onto his new bed. It was four o'clock and he had finally finished redecorating.

Severus knocked once and the entered Harry's room. He looked around and chuckled.

Harry lifted his head to look at his father, "What?"

"It seems you've got that Slytherin blood in you after all." Severus said.

"What makes you say… oh." Harry said, realizing what his father was talking about.

"It looks nice." Severus said, nodding.

Harry looked around the room. The walls were now an emerald green and ceiling was white like the new fluffy carpe, there was a black desk in the corner where his old one used to be. He had a coffee table in the center of his room, it was extremely dark wood. The new book shelf was the same dark wood and was in the corner across from Harry's bed. The new bed had a black, wrought iron headboard and footboard with a canopy overhead. The canopy was a darker green than the walls and was made of heavy material.

Harry rubbed the back of his head. He couldn't believe that he'd unwittingly decorated his room in Slytherin house colors. "Huh, yeah you're right." He said.

"Why Slytherin colors, Harry? Is it because I'm head of house? Because I wouldn't have been offended or anything if you had used Gryffindor colors, not at all. That's completely your decision and I want you to have your room the way you want it so you'll be comfortable." Severus said.

"The thing is, I'm completely comfortable with this room, I feel so at home." Harry said, not meeting Severus's eye, "It's strange, I know, but I feel more relaxed in this room then I've every felt in the Gryffindor common room or dormitories. I had thought I love it there and that I felt at home but I'm starting to realize that it was a false feeling."

Severus frowned, "What makes you say that?'

"Because I've never really been at home until now. I've never felt this intense feeling of belonging, of being where I'm supposed to be." Harry said, looking at Severus, "The Gryffindor colors are too bold, too out there. I never noticed it before now."

Severus wasn't sure what to say. He stood there and looked at his son as his son looked at him. And the same though entered their minds – had the sorting hat been right all that time ago?

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, the sorting hat was stirring. It wasn't it's time of year to be awake, yet the rip appeared along its brim and the fabric tore to form something resembling a mouth.

"Professor Dumbledore?" it spoke.

The Headmaster looked up from the paperwork on his desk, surprised that the sorting hat had awoken, "Yes?"

"I sense… a change amongst the students. Or maybe it is just one student. Either way, there is a witch or wizard who is in the wrong house, I am sure of it. I am aware this had never happened before, but it is happening now and it is such a drastic change that I cannot allow this student to continue in their current house, they will not reach their full magical potential if this is not corrected." The hat said.

"I see. This has never happened in the history of Hogwarts, you have always sorted the students accurately and fairly. Have you any idea who the student might be?"

"This is not an issue with my sorting abilities, what happened was the student changed drastically. They cannot continue on in their current house. I do not know exactly who it is, but I know it cannot be a first year, or a seventh. A first year is still too young to have this drastic of a change in them, a seventh too mature."

"What do you propose we do to correct this?"

"The only thing we can do – we must re-sort the second through the sixth years." The sorting hat said, "This must be corrected."

**A/N: Okay, so, on my profile are links if you want to see Harry's furniture, wall color, carpet, etc. Hope ya'll like the chapter, sorry it's a bit short.**


	10. It was Just a Dream

**A/N: Guess who? My humble apologies for being incognito for a while. I finished school and then went on vacation, where of course I had absolutely no internet access. But anyways, here's the next chapter! **

Learn to Live Chapter 10 ~ It was Just a Dream

The winter holidays came to an end too quickly. Neither Severus nor Harry wanted to go back to Hogwarts just yet. It had been so nice at the manor; they'd had each others company and companionship. Their relationship had certainly grown and they had become closer to each other in a way. Harry now knew he had a friend and confidant in Severus as well as a father that would listen to him and wouldn't judge him no matter what.

Severus now knew how to work with Harry, what the boy needed and how to talk to him. In spite of his earlier doubts, Severus was starting to open up. He now was able to be in the same room with Harry and he didn't feel the need to watch Harry's every move to make sure he wasn't up to anything; he was able to trust Harry.

"Have you got all the things you're going to take back to school with you?" Severus asked.

"Yeah I just have the text book for charms that I had some homework out of." Harry said, holding up the thick text.

Severus shook his head, "What kind of teacher assigns homework on winter holidays? Ridiculous." Severus muttered.

"Um, you?" Harry said, laughing. He hadn't had to do the work, Severus just gave him an oral quiz and Harry was able to show he knew the material so the essay and research wasn't needed.

"Good point but not what I meant." Severus said, shaking his head and chuckling. "Well, you go ahead and I'll follow shortly." He gestured for Harry to use the floo powder that the boy held in his hand.

"Okay, want me to wait for you in your office?" Harry asked.

Severus shrugged, "If you would like to that's fine, we're probably going to be late for dinner. If you don't mind walking with me to the Great Hall and all your little friends seeing us, I would be happy to walk with you."

Harry laughed, "Of course I wouldn't mind. I'll wait for you then." He stepped into the fireplace and threw the floo powder down, disappearing in flames.

Severus walked through the manor quickly, checking windows and doors. It was a habit he had picked up while his son was home. He always slept better when he knew for a fact that everything was locked up tight.

As Severus was reaching up to check the lock on the top of a window, his sleeve fell and his dark mark came into sight. It pulsed and writhed as if it were alive. Severus didn't know what he was going to do about Harry and the Dark Lord. He had been able to put off the Death Eater meetings that had taken place over the winter holidays but he could tell the Dark Lord was getting suspicious. Severus was, indeed, a Death Eater. He and Dumbledore had worked out an agreement in which he was to infiltrate Voldemort's inner circle and find a way to bring him down once and for all. He had been working undercover like this since Lily left. Dumbledore had proposed the idea to Severus early in his seventh year and had given him time to think about it. When Lily left, Severus saw nothing to hold him back from the job so he went straight to Dumbledore and accepted.

Dumbledore had written to Severus over the winter holidays and proposed that Severus tell the Dark Lord that Harry was his son and try to get him to be accepted as a Death Eater. There were strong pros and cons to Harry become a Death Eater. First of all, there was the obvious con of Harry becoming a death Eater. Severus was worried that Harry would be corrupted if he was exposed to the business associated with the older, more hardened Death Eaters. It would be something that Severus could use to his advantage if Harry were to join, it would cement the Dark Lord's faith in Severus's loyalty and he wouldn't be questioned so much. It would be dangerous for Harry at first because there was the chance of the Death Eaters rejecting Harry to their society and trying to kill him on the spot. If Harry were accepted, Severus wouldn't have to worry so much about his safety or where he was at all the time; Harry would have his schoolwork during the day, he would have Quidditch practices in the evenings and on weekends, then at night he would have the Death Eater meetings on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays until about one. His schedule would be packed and he would be stressed for a while until he adapted. And that was if Harry even agreed to be involved.

Severus finished checking the manor and walked back to the lab and closed the door behind him and locked it. He walked over to the fireplace and flooed to Hogwarts.

^ \ ∙∙ / ^

Harry was waiting in the office, sitting behind Severus's desk looking at the grades of the Slytherin students.

"Find anything interesting?" Severus asked.

Harry shook his head, "Not really. Just that Crabbe and Goyle really are as stupid as they look."

Severus shook his head and gently took the papers from Harry. "You know I could get in trouble for letting you look in my files?" he asked as he put them back inside his desk.

Harry shook his head.

Severus nodded, "I could get in big trouble for a student, even my son, looking at the grades of other students."

Harry stood, "Sorry."

Severus shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Just don't tell anyone. Let's go, we're already late for dinner."

^ \ ∙∙ / ^

They walked into the great hall and stopped. Before them was a scene almost identical to the first night of the year when the first years got sorted, except it was the sixth years currently in line. They had just finished when everyone turned to look at Harry.

"Harry could I ask you to come up here, please?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why? What's going on?" Harry asked. He didn't move from where he was standing. His body language suggested he was ready to turn and run at any second.

"The sorting hat senses a disturbance among the students. All other students have been checked to confirm that they are in the correct houses. The only one to be resorted is you." Dumbledore said.

"Now, please come up here, Mister Potter." McGonagall said sternly.

Harry looked at Severus who nodded. Harry walked up to the stool and sat down. He felt the sorting hat being placed on his head and even though he knew it was going to happen, he jumped when he heard the sorting hat speak in his ear.

"Yes… there is no doubt about it. I wanted to place you there originally but no, you were set on Gryffindor. I'm certain this time. It's definitely… SLYTHERIN." The sorting hat said.

The students fell silent and stared at Harry, frowning and some shaking their heads. Harry looked for Ron and Hermione but didn't see them. Finally, he found Ron.

Ron stared at Harry, a look of betrayal in his eyes. He got up silently, touching Fred's shoulder to let him know he was leaving. He turned with one more look at Harry and walked out.

Fred and George stood up and started shouting, "That's rubbish and you know it Dumbledore! That hat's wrong! Rubbish!"

Suddenly there were shouts erupting in the Great Hall. The echo made it sound like twice the uproar.

Dumbledore shook his head and raised his wand. A loud bang came out of the end and the hall fell silent.

"Now, there is nothing wrong with Slytherin house, contrary to the rumors I've heard about every witch and wizard in that house going bad. Harry must belong in Slytherin because if he didn't, the sorting hat would not say otherwise."

Harry looked to Severus who was still standing in the same spot. Severus nodded, letting Harry know everything was alright.

"Now, Harry, if you'll go and sit at the Slytherin table, we will begin dinner." Dumbledore said.

Harry stood and walked slowly toward the Slytherin table. He wasn't friendly with any of the students and thought he would be sitting alone at the end of the table, where the loners usually sat, until something remarkable happened. Draco Malfoy made Goyle scoot over so Harry could sit next to Malfoy. Harry sat down slowly and watched Malfoy carefully.

Dinner began and Harry remained silent and watchful. He watched Draco out of the corner of his eye until Draco suddenly turned to him.

"So what, you're not talkative all of a sudden? I always used to see you and those Gryffindors getting on very well, you didn't seem to have an issue talking with them." Draco said. Harry saw a tiny bit of hurt in Draco's gray eyes.

"We haven't always gotten along, in case you don't remember." Harry said quietly. He looked to the high table and found his father staring at him intently. Severus nodded again, telling Harry it was alright for him to talk to Malfoy.

"Well that was before, Harry. I thought you were one of them, but it turns out you aren't after all. So how about we start over? I'm Draco Malfoy." He said, holding out his hand.

Harry stared at the hand, unsure. After a moment he shook it and smiled, "Harry. Harry Potter."

^ \ ∙∙ / ^

Dinner finished and Harry walked with Draco to the Slytherin common room with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind.

"They always follow you like that?" Harry asked, gesturing to them.

Draco nodded, "You get used to it after a while. They don't say much."

They walked up to the dormitories and found Draco and Harry shared one.

He and Draco sat and talked for a while in their dormitory then Draco said something that alarmed Harry.

"Too bad about what happened to Granger, huh?" Draco said, pulling off his shirt.

Harry stopped. "What? What happened to her?"

"You don't know? I assumed you of all people would know… she fell off a broom." Draco said, pulling on another shirt.

"Oh really? I hope she's doing okay. Did you hear what hospital she's at?" Harry asked.

Draco stopped and looked at Harry oddly. "Harry, she's not in any hospital."

"Oh so she's in the hospital wing then? I'll have to go see her." Harry said.

"Harry… you can't visit her… she's dead."

Harry would've fallen if he hadn't been sitting on his bed. The news hit him like a punch in the stomach. "How? She just fell off a broom right?"

Draco shook his head, "It was a thirty foot fall… while she was falling through the air, she flipped and she ended up falling on her head. Snapped her neck."

Harry felt tears in his eyes. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Hermione at dinner or heard from her in a while. He shook his head, "No…. she couldn't have, Hermione didn't like flying. She never had reason to fly. She hated it… Hermione hated flying." He put his head in his hands and started sobbing.

Draco sat next to Harry and patted him on the back, "I'm sorry, Harry."

"But I never told her… I never told…" Harry tried to speak between sobs.

"Never told her what?" Draco asked.

"Sorry. She was my best friend… and… the last thing I told her was 'you're in my way'… one day in the halls… she stepped in front of me… and I told her… you're in my way." Harry sobbed. He cried wretchedly.

Draco hugged Harry, patting his back.

Harry sobbed on Draco's shoulder as Draco patted his back. "Harry, it will be okay. Trust me. You'll be fine. I'm sure Granger would forgive you. She's in a better place and she didn't suffer when she died, it was instantaneous."

Harry sobbed and looked at Draco with tears running down his face. "I don't have anyone left. Ron hates me, I'm not close with anyone else. I just had Hermione. She would understand this, she would help me with the transition between houses and she wouldn't judge me…"

Draco wiped the tears from Harry's eyes and hugged him. "You'll be okay. As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine. I'll make sure you're okay."

Harry clung to Draco and cried. Sobs wracked his slim frame and Draco wrapped his arms tighter around Harry and rested his chin on top of Harry's head.

"Harry?" Draco asked when Harry's sobs had subsided.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Harry?" Draco said again, except this time his voice sounded farther away.

"What Draco?"

"Harry?"

And then Harry woke up. He had fallen asleep at Severus's desk while waiting for him.

His father was standing over him, looking at him with an amused expression. "Draco?"

Harry shook his head and stood up. "I don't even want to talk about it." He said, walking out of the office with his father.


	11. Find out who your friends are

**A/N: Okay so I'll be updating on Fridays and Sundays from now on. I may not update every week but if I do it will be on Friday or Sunday. Anyway, on with the story! ^_^**

**A note from Severus: It has been brought to our attention that Musical had uploaded the wrong chapter. This problem has been corrected not. Please forgive her and enjoy the chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Draco: Musical doesn't own anything but the storyline.**_

Learn to Live Chapter 11 ~ Find out who your friends are

Harry and Severus walked down to the Great Hall and Harry froze. He leaned toward Severus and whispered, "What's going on?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't know. It seems as though it's a re-sorting..."

Harry looked up the Gryffindor table and sighed when he found Hermione and Ron sitting together. Harry stood where he was, unsure of what he should do.

The sorting hat called the house of the student up on the stool and the line finished. Harry looked up at the high table, watching as Dumbledore stood and made eye contact with him. Harry nodded and walked up and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on his head and was quiet for several minutes as it analyzed Harry's mind. It opened its mouth and called out the new house he knew was coming. "SLYTHERIN!"

The twins were the first ones to show reactions. They jumped up and started yelling, "Rubbish! Bloody, damn rubbish!"

"Mister Weasleys! Language!" McGonagall scolded.

"English!" One of the twins yelled.

Before she could reply, the Great Hall was filled with the outraged shouts of other students. Dumbledore raised his wand and a bang came out of the end, effectively silencing the hall.

"Mister Potter, it seems as though you have changed substantially and needed to be resorted. Now, please take a seat at your new house table."

Harry nodded without a word and went to sit at the end of the table, where the loners sat. Dinner began and finished and nobody talked to Harry, he ate his dinner in complete silence. He felt Severus's worried gaze but couldn't bring himself to make eye contact so he kept his head down. When it was time to go to the common rooms, he followed the other Slytherins.

Harry spotted Draco Malfoy and remembering his dream, got an idea. He walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Draco turned around and stopped when he saw it was Harry.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"I… I want to start over, Draco. I'm not one of them, so could we try this again?' Harry asked, holding out a hand.

Draco hesitated, staring at Harry. After a few seconds he shook it and said, "Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you."

Harry smiled and repeated what he had said in his dream, "Potter. Harry Potter." He said.

Draco nodded and they began walking to the common room together and Draco turned his head toward Harry and said, "Slytherin colors suit you."

Harry looked down and gasped in amazement. His robes had changed from Gryffindor colors to Slytherin. "This castle will never cease to amaze me." He said, shaking his head.

Draco nodded. "I know the feeling." He said. They walked into the common room and looked at the notice board. "Alright, you're in my dormitory. I guess they finally decided to give me a roommate."

They began walking up the stairs and Harry tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Since first year, I haven't shared a dormitory with anybody. I suspected father was behind it for the longest time but now I have no idea why I haven't had one until now. It's been a bit lonely in here until now, actually." Draco said, flopping down on one of the beds.

Harry's things were by the bed next to Draco's. He started pulling the top layer of blankets off of his bed; he usually overheated during the night if he didn't. "Really?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't know about up in Gryffindor, but down here it gets really cold. Especially in winter and early spring." Draco said, putting his arms behind his head.

Harry nodded and sat on the edge of his bed. He sat there in silence for a while until he looked up. "How come you hated me from the beginning of first year?" he asked.

"I didn't hate you; I was offended you did accept my offer of friendship. And you were in Gryffindor, so it was an automatic cause for dislike. Although, I knew there was something different about you. You never truly fit in with those Gryffindors, you stood out amongst them. You had too much pride to belong in that house, too much cunning. I knew it for myself." Draco said.

"Why didn't you ever say that before?" Harry asked.

"I didn't mention anything because you wouldn't have believed me. And because I thought I might have just been imagining things. But now I know I'm right." Draco said.

"You're rather perceptive." Harry said.

"Thank you very much. I take pride in it." Draco said, smiling. It was the first time Harry had ever seen him actually smile. It was nice to see the friendly side of Draco.

The two enemies turned friends sat and talked until the early hours of the morning, not knowing what sort of ruckus was going on in Gryffindor.

_A while after dinner, in Gryffindor Common Room…_

Fred Weasley slammed his hands down on a coffee table, frustrated. "Granger, you've got to know how to fix this! Harry doesn't belong in Slytherin and we all know it! You're the smartest one here; you've got to have a solution!"

All of the Weasleys, Dean, Seamus, and Neville looked at Hermione. She shook her head vigorously, "I just don't know Fred! The sorting hat has never been wrong, there's no way to prove it wrong anyhow."

"Even if Harry does belong in Slytherin, that means the sorting hat was wrong back in first year. Even if it was right in first year then it's got to be wrong now." Neville reasoned quietly. Seamus and Dean nodded in agreement.

"But how can we prove either of those?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"We can't." Ron said.

"There's got to be a way!" Fred growled. "What if… what if Dumbledore like went into Harry's mind? Isn't that how the sorting hat works? How it sorts new students?"

"Well… yes. But Dumbledore won't do that. He believes the hat is right in its decision." Hermione said.

"What if we explain Neville's reasoning? There's not really a way to argue with it, is there." Ginny said, she smiled a shy smile at Neville, causing him to blush, and then looked at Fred. "Right, Fred?"

Fred nodded slowly. "What do you think, Granger?" Hermione was quiet as she processed the information. Then Fred added, "It's the best chance we've got."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, it is the best chance we have but shouldn't we check with Harry to see what he wants?"

"What's the point? He's Harry. He wouldn't last two days in Slytherin, he'd hate it. He's probably going through hell right now." George said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We should still see what he wants. This is something big and he has his own opinion. He's constantly surprising us with his abilities, he might be adapting very well." Hermione said reasonably.

Everyone laughed.

"Granger, trust me, he's going through hell right now. It's Slytherin after all. By tomorrow I expect him to be a complete wreck." Fred said.

_The next morning…_

Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall and Harry started walking toward the end of the table and Draco laughed. Draco grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"You're not sitting by yourself; you're one of us now." Draco said, smiling. He led Harry to the middle of the table and sat, pulling Harry down too. He started introducing Harry to the group that was already seated. "Harry this is Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and you know Crabbe and Goyle."

The Slytherins each nodded as their name was called. Blaise's gaze lingered on Harry for longer than necessary, causing Harry to begin to feel uncomfortable.

"Blaise. Really?" Pansy asked with disbelief in her voice.

"What? New Slytherin, fresh meat." Blaise said. "Unclaimed as of yet." He said, winking at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Draco.

Draco laughed, "Watch out for Blaise, he'll jump your bones first chance he gets if you're not careful."

Harry's eyes got even wider.

"Oh Draco, don't be scaring him. And the same goes for you Blaise. Don't be such a pervert. It's Harry's first day around us, if you start off like that you're going to make him go into shock." Daphne said, taking a bit out of a muffin. "Don't you worry about Blaise, he's harmless." She said kindly, smiling at Harry.

Harry nodded. "Alright then." He said, nodding and laughing.

Pansy made a gagging noise. "Looks like some people are looking for you, Harry." She said, nodding.

Harry turned around and saw the Weasleys and Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus walking up. Harry stood, "One sec." he told the Slytherins. He walked over to his old friends and smiled. "Hey guys."

Fred grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the Hall. The rest of the group followed. "Harry, what is wrong with you?" Fred asked, shocked.

"Nothing, what do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"You're laughing and joking with them! They're Slytherins!" George said.

"Guys, they're not evil. They're just evil to you." Harry said.

"But Harry… you're not one of them." Dean said.

"According to the sorting hat, I am." Harry said.

"No you're not mate, come on. I know you, you don't belong with them. Let's go to Dumbledore and we can sort all this out alright?" Fred said.

"It is sorted out Fred, I belong in Slytherin and that's just the truth. What else is there to say?" Harry asked.

"No you don't!" Fred shouted.

"I do! Don't tell me where I belong! The sorting hat knows it, Dumbledore knows it, I know it, and even you know it deep inside! I never belonged with you guys!" Harry shouted back.

"Oh so now you're too good for us?" Seamus yelled.

"I never said that!" Harry defended himself.

"You didn't even have to, Potter!" Dean yelled, getting involved.

Draco was watching from the Slytherin table and stood up. "Blaise, let's go. He can't take all three of them on his own."

The Slytherins walked up and stood beside Harry, looking intimidating. "Back off." Blaise said. He was on Harry's left side and Draco was on Harry's right.

"Just like a Slytherin to call for help when things get the slightest bit rough." Fred said, disgusted.

"I didn't call them!" Harry said.

"You guys are the ones who wanted to argue, three on one." Blaise said.

By this time, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and George had taken a step back. They made it clear that they weren't involved in the argument or any altercation that might take place.

"We were just trying to explain to Harry that he didn't belong with your lot. But apparently he does." Dean spat.

"Alright you students, break it up. That's enough. To your tables and then on your merry way before I deduct points." Severus Snape said, stepping in.

"For what? Communicating with our fellow students?" Seamus said.

"Twenty points off for talking back to a teacher. Now off you go." Severus said. He waited until the Gryffindors walked away then nodded to Harry. "Good morning. Have a nice day." He said, walking to the high table.

Blaise and Draco gaped at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Snape… he just… showed you favor…" Blaise said.

"Are you two involved?" Draco asked.

"What? No way! He's my father." Harry said. He said the last part quietly, hoping they wouldn't hear.

They heard, alright.

"He's your… like… your…" Blaise said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"How?" Draco asked.

"Well Draco, when a man and a woman love each other…" Harry started, teasingly.

Draco laughed. "Wow. You're dad huh? How long have you know?"

"A few weeks." Harry said.

"Wow. So do you want us to like keep this quiet? Cause we could do that if you'd like us to." Blaise said.

Harry nodded, "Would you guys?"

Draco and Blaise nodded and smiled.

"We're friends now, remember?" Draco said, smiling wide.


	12. Discussion

Learn to Live Chapter 12 ~ Discussion

Severus had watched Harry's transition into Slytherin house closely, carefully. Draco and Blaise were true friends to Harry, they got along marvelously together. The three boys were true Slytherins – loyal to the grave. If one boy got into a disagreement with someone, the other two stepping in right beside him.

What concerned Severus though was Harry's lack of communication with Granger. It had been two weeks since the incident outside the great hall and Severus had yet to see the two exchange words. Severus didn't care about the other Gryffindors; they weren't true friends to Harry. Severus could tell Granger was a true friend because he often saw her observing Harry with a concerned expression on her face, watching him to see if he was alright.

The Weasleys hadn't bothered themselves with his son, didn't even glance at him. They had figuratively tossed him to the wolves.

Classes were smoother now. Nobody talked back to Severus in Harry's class. Ronald Weasley had tried to cause trouble the first day back but Severus put an end to that quickly. Severus had found that without Harry beside him, Weasley's spirit in Severus's class was easy to break. They boy had no will of his own. Granger occasionally mouthed off but Severus had disregarded it for his son. Harry had been doing great in class; Severus found that with positive reinforcement and feedback, Harry's marks soared.

One night after dinner, Severus decided to send a note to Harry.

_Dessert in my office? Sundaes?_

_Sev_

Harry quickly replied.

_Sounds great, be there in ten_

_H_

Severus sat and waited. After a while he began to grow worried. Had Filch stopped Harry in the corridors? Was Harry in trouble? Severus's worries were soon put to rest when there was a familiar knock on the door.

"Come in." Severus said mildly.

Harry walked in and closed the door behind him, grinning. He dropped the invisibility cloak on the floor by the comfortable arm chair Severus had put out for him.

"Guess what I just found out!" Harry said with a gleam in his eye.

Severus smiled, "What did you find out?"

"Draco's dad is a Death Eater! I knew it! I could never prove it because I didn't have evidence but I was right!" Harry said happily.

"And what do you plan to do with the information now that you have it?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I'd never tell anyone but you because Draco's my friend. I keep his secrets and he keeps mine." Harry said.

"Ah, I see. Well I have quite a bit to talk to you about but first, how about those sundaes I promised?"

Harry nodded, "Sounds great. I didn't grab dessert tonight. Blaise and I were in a heated debate about mashed potatoes vs. baked."

Severus chuckled, conjuring two sundaes. "And who won?"

Harry smiled and took a bite. "Neither one, technically. Draco put an end to the debate by saying that the baked potato ends up mashed anyway so they end up being the same thing."

Severus nodded, "A very logical conclusion." He said, smiling.

Harry nodded, "We thought so. So what did you need to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

"How are you doing, first of all?" Severus said.

Harry smiled a sad smiled. "It's hard, adjusting, but Draco and Blaise have made it easier. Hermione is helping as well. We write to each other, each night. Sometimes we get as many as five letters back as a forth in a night. She's a real friend, like Draco and Blaise."

"You've bee communicating with her?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I wrote her the first night back. I apologized and asked for her to forgive me. She wrote back telling me there was nothing to forgive, she just wanted to call me friend again. She asked how I was doing, how the news had hit me. I wrote her a two page letter asking her how to do this, she wrote back and she told me she didn't know how else to do it other than just doing it. She told me to keep my head up and not to take grief from anyone, especially not Ron. She had told me about a meeting that they had all had in the Gryffindor common room. She told me that I was her best friend and that she loved me and that no matter what house I'm in, I'm still her best friend and I always will be."

"And you've been writing her constantly? There are no hard feelings between you two?" Severus asked.

Harry shook his head, "No hard feelings at all."

Severus nodded, "I see. How have the other Slytherins been toward you?"

"They figure I must be decent enough because Blaise and Draco accepted me and I think they kind of fear our little group." Harry shrugged.

"Well that's good. Have the Gryffindors been troubling you?"

Harry laughed, "Of course. They're Gryffindors. Them being within one hundred kilometers troubles me."

Severus smiled, "Spoken like a true Slytherin. Harry, are you really adjusting this well? I don't think even I would have dealt with a situation such as yours this well. If you're not coping well, it's okay to show it. Keeping it in will just make it worse."

"But I am dealing with it this well. It is difficult, I'll admit, but I've got it. This is where I was meant to be." Harry said, smiling.

Severus nodded, "Well I'm glad you feel that way. I have something I need to talk to you about. It is very serious and may even put us in a very real, very immediate, life or death situation."

"As if I'm not used to those already." Harry said, shaking his head, "Alright, you've got my whole attention."

"I have something to tell you that you cannot tell anyone else. If you do, I will surely be killed. And also, once I tell you the first part, I need you to promise me you won't judge right away. That you'll listen to the whole thing and not just a part." Severus said.

Harry nodded, "I promise."

"I am a death eater, Harry. I am undercover for Dumbledore and I'm trying to help break Voldemort's mind, body, and magic. I attend meetings and everything a normal death eater does. I know what question is in your mind and yes, I have had to kill people for the Dark Lord in order to keep my cover. I have thought for a long while on this and I have a question for you." Severus said, pausing. He waited for a response from Harry.

Harry nodded slowly. The look in his eye told Severus that he was treading on thin ice with the boy.

"Will you go under cover as a death eater? It will be dangerous at first but the death eaters are a loyal group once they accept you. This would help my vital role as a spy, it would make the Dark Lord more sure of me and my loyalty to him. You could be the piece to bringing Voldemort down, Harry, if you choose to be." Severus said. He watched multiple emotions in Harry's eyes. There was hope, then fear, and then finally there was determination.

"I'll do it." He said quietly. "But I need one thing from you, first."

Severus nodded, "What ever you need."

"I need your word that you aren't leading me into a trap. That you really do care about me and won't just use me for some kind of hidden agenda of yours or anyone else." Harry said, looking at Severus closely.

Severus nodded, "You have my word that I am not leading you into a trap. I love you Harry and I would never use you for any reason at all." He said honestly.

Tears sprang to Harry's eyes the moment his father said love. He nodded silently, not trusting his voice. All his life, all he had ever wanted was for someone to care about him, to love him.

Harry cleared his throat. "I know what I'm going to do, it's a yes."

Severus nodded and glanced at the clock, which now read a quarter to eleven. He took a deep breath and said, "It's now or never, then. The meeting for tonight is about to begin. We shall both be in attendance. I hope luck is on our sides tonight."


	13. Remember Who You Are

Learn to Live Chapter 13 ~ Remember Who You Are

Severus took Harry's hand in his and they apparated. Harry stood beside his father in a graveyard. It wasn't in Godric's Hollow; he knew that much but it was definitely a graveyard. It would have been pitch black if not for the balls of fire that were stationed in a circle. Approximately thirty Death Eaters stood in a circle silently with Voldemort in the middle.

Voldemort let out a cruel laugh when he caught sight of Harry and Severus. "Severus, you have brought me the boy! Bring him here; I'll kill him right now before he has a chance to try to escape."

The Death Eaters faced Harry and Severus. Severus shook his head and used his body to shield Harry, in case someone tried to attack. "I cannot allow that, my lord. I have found out that Harry is my son and we have come here tonight to issue a formal application. Harry wishes to become a Death Eater."

There were numerous gasps in the graveyard from the Death Eaters. Voldemort tilted his head, his face expressionless. He studied the protective stance Severus took in front of Harry, how Severus shielded him.

"Why should I let you join me now? I made you an offer years ago and you refused. Give me a reason why you should be accepted." Voldemort said.

"Harry wishes-" Severus began.

"No," Voldemort said, "let the boy answer."

"I was a child back then. You presented me with a big choice and I was so young, of course I rejected." Harry said calmly. "I have thought long and hard about this. I was recently re-sorted into Slytherin and that forced me to think about who I was and I realized that I belong here, as a Death Eater."

Voldemort watched Harry closely for several minutes. None of the Death Eaters moved or spoke. Severus wasn't sure if anyone even dared to breathe. Voldemort nodded and gestured for Harry to approach him. When Severus saw Harry wasn't sure and wasn't going to move, Severus put his hand on Harry's back and gently nudged him forward.

Harry stood in front of the Dark Lord, not letting any emotion show. Voldemort reached for his arm and Harry extended it. Voldemort nodded.

"Repeat after me. I, Harry Snape, swear to follow the Dark Lord Voldemort and support him fully. I will use any and every chance I get to practice in the Dark Arts and I will learn them all to the best of my ability." Voldemort said. He pressed the tip of the wand he held to Harry's forearm and Harry almost cried out in pain but stopped himself by biting the inside of his cheek. His arm and scar felt as if they were burning.

A green light suddenly shone around Harry's body. The light formed a ball around Harry and lifted him into the air. Severus yelled out, fearing the Dark Lord had cast the death curse on Harry but realized this was different. The green ball was laced with veins of silver throughout. There was a blinding blast of light and then all light disappeared, even the small balls of fire that had been lighting the circle of Death Eaters.

Death Eaters pulled out their wands and re-lit the balls of fire, casting more light on the circle. Harry was lying on the ground; still, unmoving. Severus ran to him and knelt next to his son. He pulled Harry into a sitting position and listened for a heartbeat. It was there, loud, strong and fast. Harry opened his eyes and Severus gasped. They had turned silver. Severus turned Harry's left arm to look at it and there were gasps from the Death Eaters. Harry's dark mark was different. There were silver stripes on the snake and its eyes were silver as well.

"This can mean only one thing." Voldemort said. "Harry, you shall become my second in command."

Harry's jaw dropped. He had gone from Voldemort's mortal enemy to his second in command in a few minutes. He quickly composed himself and nodded. "I will not let you down." He said quietly. Severus helped him stand up and made sure he was steady then stepped back.

Voldemort nodded. "But, there are conditions. You will be on probation of sorts for three weeks. You will attend all meetings and you will be on time. If you are late to one meeting, you will earn yourself another week's probation. There is no excuse for you to miss a meeting. Bellatrix will be your keeper."

"Call me Aunty Bella." Bellatrix said sweetly.

Harry nodded, "Uh, thanks."

Voldemort looked around the circle. "That will be all. You are dismissed."

Everyone disappeared from the graveyard except Severus, Bellatrix, and Harry.

Bellatrix glared at Severus. "Know that just because I am Harry's keeper now doesn't mean I hate you any less." She snarled.

"The feeling's mutual." Severus said disdainfully.

Harry looked at the two adults, unsure of what to say. Finally he spoke. "Aunty… Bella? What's a keeper?"

"Well, being your keeper means I have to watch over you and keep track of you. I'm responsible for you if you don't show up for a meeting. If you skip out on just one meeting, you had better been doing something important and worthwhile because afterwards I will hunt you down and drag you to the Dark Lord by your ear, young man." Bellatrix said.

Harry shook his head, "No need to worry about that. I'm completely committed to this."

Bellatrix nodded, "Good. It's time for me to make my exit. I've got places to haunt and people to torment." She said sweetly. "Goodnight, Harry. Hate you, Severus."

She disappeared in the traditional Death Eater way, leaving Harry and Severus alone in the graveyard.

"I've always thought that was so interesting…" Harry said. He turned to his father, "Could you teach me that?"

Severus nodded, "Sure. Why not? Well, it's time for us to be heading back to Hogwarts. It's late."

Harry nodded. They apparated into Severus's office and Harry hesitated. "What should I tell Draco about where I've been? He's my roommate; he's going to notice I was back late tonight."

Severus shrugged, "Tell him you were at your Death Eater initiation. Don't tell him you are under cover though; you must make it appear as if you are an authentic Death Eater."

Harry nodded, and then caught sight of his eyes in reflective vase. He cried out and stumbled back, away from the vase, "What… what happened? Why did they turn…silver?"

Severus shook his head, "I do not know. I'll have to talk to the headmaster and see if he knows what would have caused this."

"And what should I tell Draco and Blaise?" Harry asked.

"For now, tell Blaise you don't know what happened. Tell Draco the truth – it happened during your initiation when you were being marked and you don't know what caused it or how long it will last."

Harry nodded, "Alright then. Goodnight, father."

"Goodnight, son." Severus said. As Harry walked out of his office, Severus whispered under his breath, "Goodnight, little Death Eater. Remember who you are, always."


	14. Five Things

**A/N: This chapter took so many tries, the characters just would NOT cooperate. *shrugs* but I did the only thing I could: Kept rewriting. I must have gone through at least six different chapters before this one popped out of my head and even then I had to do some major revisions in terms of the characters involved and the magnitude of the events that took place... Any way, enough of my batty ramblings, ENJOY! :)**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Severus: *sigh* why do I have to do it?**_

_**Me: Cause.**_

_**Sev: Cause why?**_

_**Me: CAUSE I SAID SO. That's why.**_

_**Sev: I don't have to do what you say, you don't own me.**_

_**Draco: *sigh* alright, break it up. Musical doesn't own anything 'cept her storyline. On with the story already.**_

_**Me: *glares at Sev***_

_**Sev: *glares back***_

Learn to Live Chapter 14 ~ Five Things

Harry's first three weeks as a Death Eater exhausted him. Severus watched as he dragged himself out of bed, dragged himself to his classes, and drag himself every other place in between. The only place that he looked alert was at the Death Eater meetings. Severus was proud of him for saving the little energy he had and focusing it during the meetings. Severus still watched out for him though, because even though he looked alert that didn't mean he was completely alert and ready to fend off any attack.

The Death Eaters seemed to accept Harry into their ranks. They joked with him and showed him torture techniques. The even took him out to practice some of the techniques he had been shown. Severus had gone too, of course, and watched closely as his son appeared to enjoy participating in Death Eater activities although Severus knew torturing another wizard was tearing him apart inside; Severus saw it in his silver eyes.

It was after Harry's first torture session that he and Severus had established a sort of tradition. After any meeting that included participating in or witnessing the torture of another wizard, Harry and Severus would spend time in Severus's office. After particularly difficult meetings, Severus would conjure up a television set for Harry to watch. The teacher's personal chambers were immune to the spell on the castle that prevented electronics from working. The television made Harry relax, even laugh at some of the shows. Sometimes Harry would sleep in Severus's office on nights when he was really into a movie or marathon of a show that ran late; Severus would conjure up a bed for Harry and then retire to his own bed chamber.

It was on one of those nights that it happened…

Severus smiled to himself as he covered up his sleeping boy. Harry had fallen asleep on the twin bed Severus had out for him and Severus had come to check if his son was still awake watching TV or if he was out for the night. Severus turned to walk out when Harry started moving.

Harry cried out and his back arched. His face was crinkled, as if he was in severe pain. He started thrashing, crying out, "No! Don't kill him! He's all I've got! I'll do whatever; just tell me what to do!"

Severus rushed to Harry's side, trying to shake him awake but Harry was moving so much that Severus couldn't get a hold on him.

"Harry!" Severus said over Harry's cries. Harry didn't respond.

Severus did the only thing he could think of and forcibly apparated Draco Malfoy.

Draco fell to the floor; it was obvious he had been sleeping. Harry's cries flooded Draco's ears, snapping him awake instantly.

"How long has he been like this?" Draco asked, jumping up and running to Harry's side.

"Not very long, a few minutes at most. He isn't responding."

"I need ice water with cubes and a rag. It's the only way to stop this." Draco said quickly. He straddled Harry and pushed down on his shoulders, keeping him as still as he could.

Severus ran out of the room and came back with what Draco had asked for. Draco dipped the rag in the water and put it on Harry's neck and took a handful of ice cubes and dropped it down Harry's shirt.

Harry's cries stopped, then he shuddered and his eyes snapped open. He was panting hard as if he had just run a marathon. He lifted his head and tossed the rag to the floor then his head dropped back down and his eyes fluttered closed.

Draco climbed off and ran his fingers through Harry's hair with the tenderest look in his eyes. A small frown was on his lips and he kept stroking Harry's hair, humming a strange tune. Once Harry was sleeping soundly, Draco's humming gradually quieted and he slowly stopped running his fingers through Harry's hair.

Draco picked up the rag and handed it to Severus. "He hates the rag." He said with a small smile, "but without it he won't wake up."

"How did you know how to stop his crying and lull him to sleep?" Severus asked.

"This has happened before. He'll cry as if he's pleasing with someone not to kill someone else. It's a guy, someone he loves. Sometimes he's asked you to help him save the guy who's going to be killed." Draco said, "Sometimes Harry will wake up and he'll hug me and then he'll go back to sleep if I hum to him and run my fingers through his hair. Other times he'll do just what he did tonight, toss the rag and won't wake up as long as I start right when he closes his eyes."

"You know him so well, Draco, and you've known him a shorter time than I have. I often wonder if there's something wrong with me because I can't pick up on how to talk to him and how to figure things out about him. I am learning things but it feels like I know nothing about him." Severus said, sinking into a chair.

"Well that makes sense that he's not as open with you as he is with Blaise and I, he isn't used to you in the same way he is with us because he isn't around you twenty-four seven. It might also be because you don't open up completely with him. I've known you all my life, Sev, and you tend to remain closed off. You know things about him, you've got to." Draco said.

"I don't know… I know that he eats… a lot. He enjoys cooking the food he eats, he finds it more satisfying. When it comes to frozen desserts he prefers strawberry to any other flavor. He likes watching the television, it comforts him. And his favorite show is an American cooking show called Challenge." Severus said.

"That's five things you know about him that no one else knows. I didn't even know any of those. Five things." Draco said, smiling.

Severus smiled and looked at Harry who was now sleeping peacefully. "Why does he do that? How often does it happen? And what was that tune you were humming?" Severus asked.

"He has bad dreams, I assume. I don't mention them at all to him, I don't want to embarrass him. It happens on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays when he's in our room. I'm not sure why though. The tune I hum to him is a song we came up with together."

Severus knew why Harry had nightmares on those days, they were the days Harry had spent in the dorms after Death Eater meetings.

"Well, thank you Draco. If it happens again, be prepared to get forcibly apparated. Goodnight." Severus said.

Draco nodded and looked at Harry, worried. "Alright…"

"If it would put you at ease, I will agree to give you a report in the morning on how he slept." Severus said.

Draco nodded, "Thanks. Goodnight."

Severus waved his hand and Draco disappeared, back in his dorm. Severus shook his head and looked at Harry, then walked back to his chambers. He sat on his bed and opened a drawer in his bedside table. From the drawer, he picked up a dusty journal. It was a very nice journal, green leather cover with a ribbon attached to be used as a bookmark. And yet, it was empty.

Severus opened it and wrote:

_Today I learned from one of my students that even though I know little about my son, I know five things that no one else knows which may prove that I know him better than I know myself…_


	15. Who are you?

**A/N: Characters can be so uncooperative... but I FINALLY finished this chapter so, here it is.**

Learn to Live Chapter 15 ~ Who… are… you?

Severus had heard rumors that his son had been asked out by a Ravenclaw boy. He hadn't brought it up with Harry because he wasn't sure how. Harry and Severus hadn't talked about Harry's sexuality. Severus hadn't thought it was necessary. Now he was regretting that.

The buzz was all over the castle. Severus heard scraps of conversation in the corridors and in his classroom. The boy's name was Aden and he was a pureblood. He was a year ahead of Harry though, and Severus wasn't sure how he felt about that. To Severus's knowledge, Harry hadn't answered the boy yet.

One night when they had just gotten back from a Death Eater meeting, Severus suddenly got a burst of inspiration to question his son as soon as they apparated into Severus's office.

"So the gossip around the castle is that you have been asked out by a Ravenclaw." Severus said casually. He walked over and sat in an armchair by the fireplace and lit a fire with his wand.

Harry lay down on the floor in front of the fire and stared into the flames, resting his chin on his hands. "Yeah. Aden Zachary. He wants to take me out on the next Hogsmead weekend."

"Oh really? And how do you know this boy?" Severus asked.

"I don't." Harry said.

"I see. Any idea of what you will tell him?" Severus asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I kind of want to tell him yes, in spite of being hurt so many times. There was Cedric, Cho, that one night with Krum… but I can't let that hold me back. As I've heard Aden say, 'One monkey don't stop no show'. He lived in America for years, you know. He's so good looking. He's got dirty blonde hair that he constantly brushes out of his brilliant blue eyes. He's taller than me and he's muscled. Not too much but just enough. He's a loner. He doesn't really talk to anyone and he sits by himself at the end of his table during meals."

"Interesting. And what does Draco think about all this?"

"He doesn't want me to go out with Aden. He doesn't want me to get hurt and he says Aden's not good enough for me."

"Really now? What about Blaise? What is his take on things?"

"Blaise has done nothing but encourage me. He says I should go for it. He says someone that 'yummy' wont wait for long." Harry said, watching the flames in the fireplace flicker and dance. He smiled to himself and said, "This morning he told me, 'Harry, you've got to catch that sexy little thing. The worst that could happen is it won't work out'. Draco got upset, it seems like he doesn't even want to think about Aden. It's so odd. I don't know what's wrong with him; he's never been like this. I ask him what's wrong but he doesn't answer, just gets really upset with me."

"Upset how? Has he gotten physical with you, Harry? Because Draco has a bit of a history of physical confrontations." Severus said, suddenly concerned.

"No, he's never hurt me. It's just verbal disagreements. Sometimes I have to bunk with Blaise, that's how heated our arguments can get. But the only time we ever argue is when we talk about Aden."

Severus didn't hear an update from Harry on the Aden situation, although he did see Harry and Aden talking before breakfast one morning. They were talking in front of the Great Hall when Severus walked by.

He caught a snatch of their conversation.

"I'll meet you right here then? Saturday morning at eleven?" said Aden. He had a slight accent that Severus couldn't place.

Harry nodded and smiled wide, "Yeah, definitely."

Aden smiled back at him and said, "Great…"

Severus smiled to himself as he walked into the Great Hall and up to the High Table.

He sat down and tuned into to the other professor's conversation.

"Yes, she'll be arriving later this afternoon." Said Albus.

"What subject will she be teaching?" asked Filius.

"Potions." said Minerva.

"Who will be here this afternoon? How will she be teaching potions? That is my subject." Severus asked. How was he going to manage coordinating his schedule with another teacher?

"A new professor is on her way here. You'll both teach potions classes. How you do that is up to you. You can teach at the same time or maybe switch off classes. Maybe you'll teach two houses and she'll teach two houses. It is up to you two." Albus said.

"This can not be allowed. I have taught the students perfectly well on my own, I do not need another professor coming in and undoing everything I have taught." Severus protested.

"It is already done Severus. She is still learning how to be a professor, and she hopes to pick up your techniques by observing and conducting your classes as you do. She needs a mentor and you are the potions master of this school so naturally you will be teaching her how to… teach." Albus said casually, cutting blueberries in half and the inspecting the skin of them. No one asked what he was doing exactly.

Severus sighed heavily. "I suppose if it is already done I will just have to endure her."

After breakfast, Severus walked to his office. He crossed the room and sat at his desk, putting his head down. He needed just a few minutes of quiet before the students started arriving.

How was he going to deal with this novice? He was a professor, of course, but he had never been a mentor to anyone and he had no idea how he was going to teach this new professor how to teach.

There was a tentative knock on the door and he sighed.

"Enter." Severus said irritably.

A shy looking red head walked through the door, stopping just inside the office, and Severus's breathing stopped and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"Lily?" Severus breathed.

**Another A/N: R&R?**


	16. To Severus, From Lil

Learn to Live Chapter 16 ~ To Severus, From Lil

"Erm… I'm Lilia Alva, your student professor?" She said quietly.

As soon as she corrected him, Severus noticed the differences between her and his former love. She was stunning, almost as beautiful as Lily. She had gentle hazel eyes and gorgeous features. Her smile was naïve and innocent, it showed her youth. She looked quite young, fresh-out-of-school young almost. Her magnificent red hair cascaded down her back, stopping at her slender waist. When Lilia walked, her long hair flowed and danced around her. She was short, about five feet tall, give or take a couple of inches.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, I must have heard your name wrong this morning." Severus covered his earlier slip-up. Of course it wasn't Lily. Lily was gone. "Albus informed me this morning that you would be coming to learn my teaching techniques." Severus stood up and walked across the room and held out his hand. "Severus Snape." He said stiffly.

Lilia shook his hand and smiled. It was the kind of smile you saw in children, full of pure and untainted elation. It was the smile of someone who had never been hurt. It reminded him so much of Lily's. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to learning from you."

Severus nodded and began walking to his classroom.

"So how will we be doing this?" Lilia asked.

"I will be teaching today. You will sit at my desk but not in my seat, I will get a chair for you to sit in. You will observe my methods and techniques and your first day of teaching my class will be tomorrow. I will sit and critique you. If you have any questions, be sure to write them down and leave the piece of parchment on my desk and I will owl you my answers later tonight." Severus finished as he walked into a half filled classroom.

His all black robes swished around his legs as he walked in quickly and stood by his desk. Severus waved his wand and a chair similar to his own appeared behind his desk.

Lilia shuffled her feet nervously, unsure of what to do. Severus's expression showed no emotion so she couldn't figure out what she was supposed to be doing. She tugged and straightened her neon green and pink robes and adjusted the clips holding her hair to the side and out of her face.

"Come on, come on. Take your seats." Severus said impatiently to the students who were still walking in.

Lilia jumped and quickly walked to the chair and sat down.

"I meant the students." Severus said over his shoulder quietly.

"Oh… right." Lilia said, blushing.

Severus waved his wand and cleared half of his desk. He then waved it again and a stack of parchment, quills, and ink pots appeared on the cleared area.

"That will be your space until you get settled in." Severus said shortly.

Lilia nodded. "Thanks." She said brightly, smiling at him.

Severus nodded and turned to his class. "Take your seats. This is Professor Alva, she'll be watching and learning and tomorrow she will be teaching you all. Now, for today's lesson…"

Severus's final class ended. The students shuffled out of the door, all but Harry. He lingered at his desk, pretending to copy notes down from the chalkboard even though Severus knew fully well Harry was always very attentive when it came to notes and would never let himself fall behind. Severus said nothing to him though.

He turned to Lilia and said, "So, do you think you can do the same tomorrow as I did today?"

Lilia shook her head, "I've no idea. I can give it my best shot though." She said and gave Severus her now-trademark sunny smile.

Severus nodded and looked away. "Well, I shall see you tomorrow in class then."

"Okay. Or, actually… would you like to walk with me down to dinner, Severus?" Lilia asked quietly, nervously.

Severus didn't know how to handle that. He glanced at his son who nodded subtly.

"Sure." Severus said, nodding.

Lilia's face broke out in another smile, every trace of nervousness gone. "Great!"

Severus nodded again and they began the walk up to the Great Hall.

"So, how long have you been teaching here?" Lilia asked.

"Ever since I graduated from Hogwarts. The day after school was out, I was already registered as a teacher." Severus said.

"Wow, you went here as a student too? So this castle has been a big part of your life then hm?" Lilia said, looking at the halls with a new-found interest.

"It has indeed." Severus said, nodding.

"What's it like here? What are the students like? What are the other professors like?" Lilia asked, eager to hear the answers.

"I believe it is a very safe place. If you never wanted to be found, or if you never wanted to be hurt, you could come here and be completely assured you would be okay. The students can be unruly at times but they will respect you if you discipline them. The other professors are welcoming. More so than me." Severus said, keeping it as short as he could. This woman awakened a need inside of him. A need to talk to her, to share his every waking thought. The same way Lily had.

"You're welcoming, in your own way." Lilia said, smiling at him. "Like the way you cleared half of your desk for me. You could have left your things there or told me to do it myself but you did it for me. That was very considerate of you."

Severus remained quiet, unsure of what to say. This woman was new to him, yet he was more comfortable around her than he had ever been around anyone else, excluding Lily.

"So what should I call you? Snape?" Lilia asked.

"You can call me whatever you would like." Severus said quietly.

"I'll call you Severus then. Is that okay?" Lilia asked.

Severus nodded. "And what should I call you?"

"Lil, Lily, or Lilia. Whatever you're comfortable with." Lilia said, smiling. They walked into the Great Hall together and up to the High Table. Albus smiled a knowing smile as Severus looked at him after finding that Filius had moved over a spot and there was now an empty seat next to Severus. A seat for Lilia.

Severus pulled out Lilia's chair for her on instinct, and then did something he hadn't done since Lily had left – Severus Snape blushed.

"Thank you. See? You're very welcoming, indeed." Lilia said quietly, smiling at Severus.

On his way to his office, Severus stopped in his classroom and retrieved the paper Lilia had written her questions on. She had folded it up, like a note, and had written 'To Severus, From Lil'.

Severus smiled to himself as he went to his office. He shut the door behind him and went to sit behind his desk. He unfolded Lilia's note and froze when he saw her only question.

Severus walked to his bed chambers and pulled out his journal. He returned to his office and sat at his desk. He sat and thought for a few minutes, then wrote the answer to Lilia's question, then rewrote it on a fresh piece of loose parchment and owled it to Lilia. Severus then retired to bed. His open journal sat on his desk with one sentence written under the date.

_No I am not afraid of opening up to another person who wants to know me; all they have to do is try._


	17. Good Luck

**A/N: Sooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner. Busy busy busy. Okay so, here's chapter seventeen and if things go as planned, I should have chapter eighteen up by labor day. Enjoy!**

Learn to Live Chapter 17 ~ Good Luck

Severus woke up early the next morning. Incessant tapping on his window caused Severus to cross the room and open the window.

An owl fluttered in, looking flustered. It dropped the piece of parchment it had been holding and flew away.

Severus unfolded the piece of parchment and read Lilia's reply.

_You can count on me to be the one who tries._

This brought a smile to Severus's face and he folded the note up and put it in the drawer next to his bed, along with the first note from Lilia. The first one was still unfolded and Severus read it over again.

_What would I have to do to get you to open up? Or are you too afraid to even try?_

Severus closed the drawer and turned to look in the mirror.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Severus put time into his appearance that morning. He washed his hair repeatedly, trying to make it less greasy but only slightly succeeding. Severus studied two sets of robes, trying to deduce which set was a deeper, less faded black. He cleaned out the dirt and grime that had gathered under his nails while searching for and implementing potion ingredients.

Finally satisfied with his appearance, Severus made his way to the Great Hall and took his seat next to Minerva. Lilia hadn't come down to breakfast. He scanned the hall, looking for his son but found that Harry wasn't there yet. Severus noticed that Draco and Blaise weren't there either.

Severus reached for an orange and tuned into the other professor's conversation.

Hagrid sighed heavily, "I jus' don' know how I'm goin' t' do it by meself. Seems like everybody's busy with somethin' t'day. I won' be able t' get all them damned blast ended skrewts boxed up in time unless someone watches 'n' takes care o' the other creatures."

Severus surprised everyone, including himself, when he said, "I'll help you, Hagrid."

"Really? Are you sure, Severus? You hate magical creatures." Minerva said.

Severus nodded, "I'll help you out Hagrid. Lilia will be teaching today, anyhow. I'll tell Harry and Draco to watch her and compare her to me."

"Thanks Sev!" Hagrid said, beaming.

Severus sighed, but smiled. "I told you not to call me Sev."

"I know." Hagrid laughed. Hagrid stood and said, "Come t' the hut as soon as possible."

Severus smiled and shook his head. "Alright, I will."

Hagrid nodded and walked out of the hall, just as Lilia walked in. She was in bright blue and purple robes today but the bottom of her robes only reached mid-thigh. The waist of her robes had been taken in so that they were fitted and showed her petite figure. Lilia had her long red hair tied up in two pony tails, one tied with a blue ribbon and the other tied with a purple. The ribbons flowed and twined into her hair and were about an inch longer than her hair was.

She smiled as she took her seat next to Severus. "Good morning." She said happily. She was clearly a morning person. Unlike Lily.

Severus mentally cursed himself. He had to stop comparing her to Lily. She wasn't nor ever would be Lily. "Hello. I know I said that I would be with you today as you taught but something has come up so you will be teaching alone today."

"Oh really? Cool!" Lilia said, smiling. She did a little dance that made Severus want to smile but he held it in and remained serious.

Severus nodded, "Yes. Two of my students will be observing you, although they will remain anonymous. The lesson you will be teaching will be a review on the Confusing and Befuddlement Draught. They have brewed it before but they did not do too well so I would like you to re-teach the entire lesson. Good luck." Severus said stiffly.

Severus stood and walked out of the Great Hall. He walked down to the Slytherin common room and found it empty. Severus heard shouts from up the stairs and disregarded it at first. Then he recognized Harry's voice and the sound of small objects clattering to the floor.

Severus dashed up the stairs and tried to open the door to Draco and Harry's dormitory but found it locked. Harry shouted again and Severus brought his foot up and kicked the door in. It was only after that he realized he could have simply unlocked it with magic.

Draco was pacing the room, shaking his head. "You can't! He'll just hurt you! Don't you get that?" he yelled.

There was a jumble of things on the floor. The bedside tables were both bare, as if someone had taken his arm and swept it across them. Quills and parchment were scattered on the floor, along with other small items.

Blaise was standing in front of Harry, looking angry. "Draco, the only one who looks like he's going to hurt Harry right now is you. Calm the hell down!"

"Not until you tell me you won't date that bloody Ravenclaw!" Draco yelled, pointing at Harry. Draco took a step toward Harry and Severus cleared his throat.

"That is quite enough, Mister Malfoy. You had better get a hold of yourself before someone gets hurt. And it won't be my son, I'm sure. I have seen your fighting skills before." Severus sneered. "Now clean this mess up." Severus said, gesturing to the floor. "Blaise, thank you for stepping in. Come, I will escort you and Harry to class. Mister Malfoy, you will have detention for destruction of property and for an inappropriate outburst of anger. Your first detention will be this evening and you will report to the potions room."

Severus waited for Blaise and Harry to exit the room and then he followed. He flicked his wand over his shoulder and fixed the door without a glance.

Severus walked with the boys in silence for a few seconds then he spoke. "What happened?"

"Draco heard from Pansy that I was going on a date with Aden and he kind of… freaked out." Harry said quietly.

"I had happened to be on my way to check on them to see if they were ready to go down to breakfast when I heard Draco yelling and Harry telling him to back off." Blaise said, patting Harry on the shoulder. "You're alright, man. You're fine." He said, giving Harry a reassuring smile.

"Would you like me to make arrangements for you to have a separate dormitory from Draco?" Severus asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "No. Draco's my best friend, even if he's a jerk sometimes. I really love being his roommate and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Severus nodded, "If you're sure then."

Blaise smiled as they reached the potions classroom. "It was pretty awesome how you taunted Draco back there, I've got to admit. I've never heard a professor talk like that."

Severus smiled a small smile. "Well, don't mention it to anyone else. I'm supposed to favor all my Slytherins, remember? Now, I need you two to watch Professor Alva and compare her teaching style to mine. I have to go assist Hagrid with the care of some magical creatures."

Blaise smiled and nodded. Harry nodded once.

Severus walked into the classroom and the boys followed him. He walked up to the front of the classroom where Lilia was standing, writing a potion recipe on the board.

"Excuse these two. When Draco Malfoy comes in, mark him for an excused tardy but a tardy none the less." Severus said quietly to Lilia.

Lilia nodded, "Alright then. I will." She said, smiling.

Severus nodded and walked out of the classroom, pausing outside the door.

"Now you two have some catching up to do. Sit down and start copying what I've written on the board. Don't fall any further behind and don't expect me to help you catch up during class, you can clear your busy schedules to catch up on work even if you can't manage to show up to class on time." Severus heard Lila say in the same clipped tone he used in class.

Severus allowed himself a smile and walked out of the castle, toward Hagrid's hut.


	18. The Most Unpredictable Creatures

**A/N: Gah… the author is losing her mind…**

**Severus: *claps sarcastically* you've just now figured that out?**

**Harry: What do you mean by 'losing'? I thought your mind was gone by now XD**

**Me: You guys are mean… I already feel bad for not successfully posting a chapter last Monday… and you guys are both crazy so you don't have room to talk…**

**Severus: **_**We're **_**crazy? You're the one arguing with your own characters…**

***Severus and Musical begin to argue incessantly in the background***

**Harry: Erm… anyways… Musical has realized her error and is now posting two chapters to make up for her previous slip-up. The second chapter will be up shortly. Enjoy!**

Learn to Live Chapter 18 ~ The Most Unpredictable Creatures

Severus walked to the back of Hagrid's hut, where he heard a string of curses coming from Hagrid. As soon as he saw Severus, Hagrid straightened up and sighed in relief.

"I'm sure glad yer here. Okay so firs' o' all yeh'll want ter tend ter these here augurey eggs." He pointed to a wicker basket with a blanket stuffed in it and two eggs nestled into the blanket. "If yeh here 'em rattlin' at all yeh need ter call me righ' away, yeh hear? These ought ter be hatchin' any day now. The second thing yeh'll need ter do is clip these billywigs o' their stingers." Hagrid held up a large jar of small, flying blue insects. "Yeh know how much yeh are s'posed ter clip off right?" Hagrid paused just long enough for Severus to nod then pointed to another large jar, empty, without a lid sitting on the ground and continued, "Then jus' plop 'em into this jar righ' here. Yeh won't have ter worry about them flyin' away or nothin', they'll be unconscious fer quite some time but they'll recover soon enough. An' over here," Hagrid walked around to the side of the hut, where he had an extremely large pen set up, although it wasn't very high. "yeh'll need ter feed these firecrabs. Their feed is up against the side o' the hut over there," Hagrid pointed to a large bag of feed with a flame drawn on the outside, "an' their bowl is in the middle over there." Hagrid pointed into the large pen which was home to over twenty firecrabs, who were spread out almost evenly in the pen.

"And why exactly is the food bowl belonging to the fire excreting monsters in the _middle_ of the pen instead of along the outside?" Severus asked.

"Well, yeh see, these firecrabs will only eat if they're all crowded together. Which means puttin' the bowl in the middle an' navigatin' ter it each day. An' they're _not_ monsters."

"Right, right, magical creatures." Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"An' lastly, yeh'll need ter feed the kneazles. Their feed is on the other side o' the hut, layin' on the ground. Pour it in the gray bowl next ter the bag an' the kneazles will come runnin'. Yeh've got ter stay with them though, or else they'll start ter fight. Alright? Yeh got any questions, come find me. I'll be on the outskirts o' the forest by the lake. Have fun." Hagrid said. He walked away without another word, probably mentally preparing himself for the skrewts.

Severus sighed and picked up the basket containing the two large augurey eggs, the empty jar, and the jar containing the billywigs and walked to a tree stump and set the basket next to it. He sat down and put the jar between his legs, holding it tightly. He unscrewed the lid slowly with one hand and with the other he swiftly plucked a billywig out of the jar and slammed the lid closed with the other. He picked up the small clippers and held the small blue insect still. He clipped off the stinger and set it in the empty jar. Hagrid had been right, the insect dropped straight to the bottom, not moving.

Severus did this with a few more billywigs until he got stung.

"Ah! Damned insects." Severus said. A few seconds passed and Severus broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

His laughs rang out and carried over to Hagrid who had just finished crating two Skrewts. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Sounds like someone got stung." Hagrid laughed and turned back to the other forty Skrewts that had yet to be crated.

After five minutes, Severus's happiness faded and he was back to his usual self. He grumbled and went back to clipping the billywigs. Severus ended up getting stung five more times before he finished clipping an hour later.

Severus screwed the lid onto the jar full of unconscious billywigs and rubbed his right hand, where he had been stung. He shook his head as he walked over to the firecrab's pen.

"I can not believe I am about to do this." Severus said to himself as he grabbed the bag of firecrab feed. He slung it over his shoulder as he climbed the fence and entered the pen.

Severus climbed out of the pen. His robes were singed along the bottom and he had burns on his left hand. He grumbled to himself as he healed his burns and dusted off his robes.

"Never again. Never again." Severus growled under his breath. He checked the time and shook his head. "Another hour gone." He mumbled.

Severus walked around to the other side of the hut and took a deep breath as he picked the feed up and poured it in the gray bowl, which was right where Hagrid had said it would be.

"What's that for?" Harry asked.

Severus jumped. He hadn't heard Harry walk up.

"What are you doing out of class?" Severus asked.

"This is the time when I normally have Care of Magical Creatures but it was canceled for the day because Hagrid's got to crate up the skrewts so he can send them to Romania." Harry said casually. "So what's that feed for?"

"Kneazles. Hagrid said once I pour the feed, the kneazles will come running up so back up a little bit and be careful." Severus said. Once Harry stepped back, Severus poured the feed. Twenty kneazles came running from all different directions.

Severus backed up to where Harry stood and watched the kneazles run up, hiss at them, and then start eating.

Something brushed against Harry's leg and he jumped, startling Severus.

A small kneazle sat there, staring at Harry. It watched Harry's every move closely.

"Harry, don't make any sudden movements. Kneazles can be nasty creatures." Severus said slowly.

"I don't think this one wants to hurt me." Harry said. "Why would he brush against my leg like that?"

The kneazle's muscles tightened as if it were getting ready to pounce. Without warning, its muscles uncoiled and it sprang forward at Harry.

Harry let out a small cry as it was flying toward him but stopped when the kneazle landed on his shoulder, nuzzling Harry's cheek.

"Aww, look at him, he's so cute!" Harry said, laughing.

"Harry, it's not a fuzzy pet, it's a creature. It's unpredictable and you need to stay very still before it changes its mind and decides to attack you." Severus said.

"He'll be fine, Severus. The kneazle's taken a likin' ter 'im. Once a kneazle's chosen someone to be its master, it ain't goin' ter attack 'im ever. It'll sooner kill for 'im than hurt 'im." Hagrid said, walking up.

"Can I keep him?" Harry asked, taking the kneazle in his arms and petting him.

Severus hesitated. "I don't know about that…"

"Really, he'll be fine. Kneazles are intensely loyal." Hagrid reassured him.

Severus sighed. "Would it be okay if we took him?" he asked Hagrid.

Harry's face broke out into a huge smile.

"Sure, sure. One less kneazle ter worry about." Hagrid said, smiling at Harry.

Severus nodded. "Alright. Well I've finished with the creatures. If there's nothing left to do I'll be on my way up to the castle." Severus said.

Hagrid nodded. "Thanks a bunch, fer yer help."

"You're welcome. Come on Harry, let's go." Severus said.

Harry nodded. "Thanks Hagrid. I've got to think of a name for him."

"Her actually. She's been alone since she was born. Never bonded with the other kneazles really." Hagrid said.

"Her? Hm, Luna then." Harry said, looking at the black kneazle. She had white 'shoes' on all four paws and a white belly and white nose and big purple eyes.

"I'm sure Lovegood will get a kick out of it." Severus said, sighing. This was taking longer than he'd like. "Are you ready to go now, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Sorry."

"We'll see you then, Hagrid." Severus said shortly and started walking up toward the castle.

Harry silently mouthed sorry to Hagrid and followed his father. He cooed to Luna as they walked, petting her and telling her how pretty she was.

They reached the castle and Severus sighed, "Well lunch should be starting about now. We can go into the hall or we can eat in my office. Whichever you would prefer."

"Hm… the hall." Harry said.

"Alright then." Severus said, nodding. They walked into the castle and stopped. There was a strange man standing in the main entrance hall looking around. He was in muggle clothes with the very top layer of a set of robes on. He was very disheveled and appeared to be slightly drunk, with the way he was stumbling about.

"Can I help you with something?" Severus said.

"Yes, I'm looking for my wife, Lilia." The man slurred, moving his long hair out of his eyes.

Severus's journal entry for that night entered his head.

_The most unpredictable creature in existence is the human being._


	19. Weirder than a Three Dollar Bill

Learn to Live Chapter 19 ~ …weirder than a three dollar bill

Severus nodded stiffly.

"Harry, take Luna and go get Professor Alva please. Then go to your house table and eat lunch." Severus said shortly.

Harry, recognizing that tone, nodded quickly and scampered away.

Severus felt the empty, hollow feeling of disappointment in his stomach and he had to mentally shake himself in order to focus on the task at hand – this drunken wizard.

Severus saw the man start to follow his son into the Great Hall and he moved to block him.

"You will remain out here. You being in the Great Hall poses a threat to the safety of our students." Severus said coldly, shooting daggers into the man with his eyes.

"Oh okay tha's jus' fine then…" the man slurred, backing away from Severus.

They stood in silence for a moment. Severus sized the man up. He wasn't taller than Severus, far from it. He had sandy hair that covered his eyes. The man wore dingy robes that had stains down the front, and the bottom didn't cover his ankles. He had dark blue eyes that seemed to take in everything, despite his drunken state.

"Langston! How dare come to this school! How dare you harass my mentor and inconvenience my mentor with this- this silliness! I ought to owl Brenda right now and let her know what her drunk of a son has been up to!" Lilia shouted, running at Langston. She shoved him roughly toward the main doors of the castle.

Given his drunkenness, Langston nearly fell over but Lilia didn't allow him to. She pushed him repeatedly until he was out of the castle, then she let him topple over.

"Severus, I am so so sorry. Langston is my ex-husband. The divorce is still finalizing legally. The marriage has been over for such a long time, though not legally." Lilia explained quickly.

"Your personal affairs are of no relevancy to me, Professor Alva." Severus said shortly. He felt betrayed, though he knew that was irrational. He had known Lilia two days and even though she had complimented Severus many times and they had walked to lunch and dinner together, they had nothing even close to a relationship. Therefore, Severus had no reason to feel betrayed. Or so he told himself.

"Severus…" Lilia trailed off. Severus's tone hurt her. She had never been on the receiving end of this tone and the cold gaze that accompanied it.

"Now, if my services are no longer needed, I will be going to eat lunch." Severus said coolly.

"Severus, really-" Lilia began to say, but Langston cut her off.

"Why d'you care if this dimwit leaves?" he slurred, picking himself up off the ground with much effort.

"Now that is not of your business, Langston!" Lilia hissed.

"Now lis'en, I'm your husband-"

"You. Are. Not." Lilia hissed. "My getting married to you was the worst mistake I've ever made!"

"You lis'en here…" Langston said, getting angry. He reached for Lilia but Severus stepped in between them and shoved his hand away.

"That is quite enough." Severus said. He took our his want and flicked it. Langston rose into the air and began floating toward the main entrance to the grounds of Hogwarts.

Lilia and Severus watched Langston float away and over the gate.

Severus turned his back to Langston and began walking into the castle but Lilia's hand on his arm stopped him.

Severus looked at Lilia questioningly.

"Severus… I have absolutely no feelings for Langston. He is merely a nuisance to me." Lilia said with pleading eyes.

Severus felt his resolve start to crumble but he held it up. He looked away from Lilia – he knew if he were to look into her eyes, his resolve would leave him. He repeated over and over in his head that _she was not Lily._

"As I have said before, your personal life is of no relevancy to me, Professor Alva." Severus said.

"Cut the crap, Severus. I know you care, you know you care, and to tell you the truth I care as well. And for God's sake, stop being so formal." Lilia said. She took a step so that she was close to Severus. "It is relevant… isn't it?"

Severus stared at her for a moment then something in him made him start talking.

"I am a very reserved person. I had not had any kind of relationship with any person in many years until the day I found out that I had a fifteen-year-old son, which was earlier this year. Other than my son, I don't talk to people if I don't have to. I don't have friends and I don't know how to make friends. I had no intention of ever making an effort to make someone want to be around me other than my son. And then you came along. You were smart, you were funny, and you were attractive. So yes, it's relevant." Severus finished, shocked he had opened up even that much to this witch he barely knew. "And where on Earth did you pick up the expression 'cut the crap'?" he said the three words distinctly and they came out strangely.

Lilia smiled, embarrassed. She sensed that Severus opening up like he had was a milestone, so she shouldn't dwell on it. "Since I was raised as a muggle until I was eleven, I picked up quite a few phrases."

"You were raised as a muggle? You're a muggleborn?"

Lilia shook her head, "My parents weren't muggles, but they wanted me to have the experience of living as the muggles do so they kept magic a secret from me until a week before my eleventh birthday."

"Your parents must have been very… different." Severus said, not wanting to offend Lilia so he kept his words mild.

Lilia laughed, "They were weirder than a three dollar bill!"

"So it sounds like you have a very good relationship with your parents." Severus said. He began to walk into the castle and Lilia followed as she chattered on pleasantly.

"-and then there was that time I found a cat up in a tree then I went inside to call my mom but I couldn't find here and when I got back outside, the cat was gone and my mom was sitting under the tree reading. Quite confusing, I had thought I was nuts…" Lilia said.

Severus half listened as they walked to the High Table and took their seats. He couldn't help but wonder why, if she truly didn't love Langston, she had married him in the first place. Severus didn't know if he believed her at all.


	20. There's No Time Like the Present

**A/N: Sorry for the irregular updates but school has me SO busy! But here is another chapter, I hope you like it and I look forward to reading your feedback!**

_**Disclaimer: Harry- Musical does not own anything!**_

_**Me- Hey! I own this storyline!**_

_**Harry- In part, I own this storyline as well. Without me, you would not HAVE a story.**_

_**Me- That's not true at all! I could have written this about Twilight characters!**_

_**Harry- BUT it wouldn't have been as good.**_

_**Me- Yes it would have! I could have made it work!**_

_***Harry and Musical continue to bicker in the background***_

_**Severus- *rolls eyes* Like a couple of children. Anyways, Musical owns this storyline but not the characters! (Apart from Lilia Alva, of course)**_

Learn to Live Chapter 20 ~ No Time Like the Present

Harry wiped the blood on his robes, wrinkling his nose. He walked away from the body toward his father and Bellatrix.

"Very nice work, Harry. Only one mistake this time, you never _ever_ wipe someone else's blood on you." Bellatrix said.

Severus waved his wand and cleaned Harry up. "You can do better. You can complete the task quicker. But it's certainly an improvement from last time."

"I shall report back to the Dark Lord. You two may go." Bellatrix said to Severus. She turned to Harry and smiled proudly, "Keep up the good work, young one." And with that she apparated.

Once she was gone and they'd apparated to Severus's office, Harry fell to his knees and his body was wracked with tremors of fear and shock at what he had just done. Severus took down the cold and pushy façade he put up around the other Death Eaters and knelt beside Harry.

"You are okay. Shh, you are okay." Severus soothed, patting Harry on the back. "You did very well. It will get easier as you go along, I promise."

"When I close my eyes I see her lifeless eyes and that terrified expression." Harry said, voice shaking.

"I am sorry. But you needed to do it. That was an important test, Voldemort needed to see if you could kill someone you knew; if you would do it for him. Padmona would have forgiven you. This shoes him how loyal you are and how willing you are to please him. Or, at least that's the way the self-centered man will see it."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it." Severus said under his breath. "Just a moment." He called out. He took out his wand and changed his Death Eater garb to a regular set of robes. "Come on now, change. Compose yourself." Severus whispered to Harry.

Harry took deep breaths as he tugged off his Death Eater robes and straightened out his jeans. He made sure his black long-sleeve shirt covered his dark mark and he tossed his Death Eater robes out of sight.

"Come in." Severus said, sitting at his desk.

Harry grabbed a random book and leapt into on of the armchairs by the fireplace, opening the book to a random page and pretending to read.

Lilia walked in, obviously distressed.

"Severus! I did a bed check like you asked but Harry-… oh, hello Harry." Lilia said, looking at Harry strangely. "I…erm…guess the bed check went fine then."

"Yes, Harry had a nightmare and so he came to my office. Fortunately I was still up, grading papers." Severus said, gesturing to a stack of parchment, praying Lilia wouldn't notice there was no writing on any of it.

"Oh, alright then. I apologize for interrupting you." Lilia said, embarrassed.

"That is quite alright. I appreciate you coming to me as soon as you noticed something was amiss." Severus said.

"No problem. Have a good night." Lilia blushed all the way to the tips of her multi-pierced ears. She rushed out of the room, embarrassed. It didn't occur to her until she reached her chambers that she had been teaching all the classes for the past month and therefore she was in possession of all the student papers that needed grading.

Severus woke unnaturally early in the morning. He checked his clock and saw that it was only three o'clock in the morning and frowned, wondering what it was that had woken him up. Since he was already awake, Severus climbed out of bed and went to check on Harry who had fallen asleep in one of the armchairs the night before.

Harry sat awake, drawing. He was so immersed in his art that he didn't even hear Severus come in.

Severus peered over Harry's shoulder to see a drawing of a boy. He wasn't a very strong looking boy but by the way he held his head he had power of some kind. He expected respect. His fair hair fell into his eyes which seemed to be of light color also.

"That is amazing." Severus said, quietly.

Harry jumped, covering his drawing of Draco Malfoy. "I, um, didn't hear you come in."

"I saw that." Severus said, smiling. "You seem to have quite an affection for Draco, do you know that Harry? And he seems to feel the same about you."

Harry blushed. "I could say the same about you and Professor Alva."

Severus leaned against his desk, nodding. "It would seem that way. But she does not have feelings for me. I can tell."

Harry laughed, setting his sketchpad down. "Not even! She is, like, in love with you! She can't take her eyes off you. She looks at you like you hang the moon and stars!"

"As does Draco." Severus said.

"He does? I never knew he had such a crush on you." Harry teased.

"You know what I meant." Severus said, smiling.

"But really, I don't think so. He doesn't even pay attention to me." Harry said.

"Just because you don't see him watching doesn't mean he doesn't see your likes and dislikes and how to handle you." Severus said wisely.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked, suspicious.

"You have nightmares on some nights, Harry. Terrible nightmares that send you into fits. I do not know how to calm you down, so I apparate Draco. He's the only one who knows how to help you through them. He really cares about you, Harry. Draco is just too… stubborn to admit that he likes you because admitting feelings for you would be admitting that he has a weakness, in his eyes. But he does care for you." Severus said.

Harry was quiet for a moment before he said, "The same with Professor Alva. She likes you, Sev. If you were to ask her out to coffee, she would accept in a heartbeat."

Severus shook his head. "Silly boy, how can you expect me to accept your dating advice when you wont accept what is clearly in front of you?"

"Who said I didn't accept it? I just don't know what to do about it." Harry said.

"You could take your own advice and ask him out for coffee." Severus suggested.

Harry shook his head. "No way in hell." Then Harry got a dangerous smirk on his face, "How about this: I'll ask Draco out if you'll ask Lilia out."

Severus thought about this for a few moments then he sighed. "I can not."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I do not know how to ask a woman on a date." Severus admitted.

"You just ask. When you next see her, tell her 'Lilia would you like to go get coffee with me?' And that's all there is to it." Harry said.

Severus thought for a few more minutes then sighed heavily. "The things you get me into." He said, shaking his head.

"Yes! So when are you going to ask her?" Harry asked eagerly, happily.

"As soon as you ask Draco." Severus said, smiling wryly.

Harry sighed. "Today at breakfast then?" Harry said.

Severus hesitated. "Is that not a bit too soon? Maybe I should wait a while."

"There's no time like the present." Harry said.

"Fine." Severus said, crossing his arms. "Today at breakfast then."


	21. Yes and No

**A/N: My lovely readers, i have not forgotten about this story, i have loads of chapters on backup, i simply don't have enough time in the day to type them all up. *sigh* perhaps it is time to search for a Beta...**

Learn to Live Chapter 21 ~ Yes. And No.

Severus took a deep breath as he walked into the potion's classroom. The lamps were unlit and she worked by the light of a small table lamp.

Severus slowed his walk and quieted his steps. He walked to preserve the sight of Lilia, peaceful and undisturbed as she worked. Her hair cascaded in a straight waterfall around her and framed her face. Today her hair was a deep black. She had used another one of those hair-coloring spells she loved to play around with, Severus had noticed. She wore large chandelier earrings. They were silver with loose flowing columns decorated with flat, white, circular beads. She looked up from her work and Severus was shocked. Lilia had pierced her nose. In it she had a black diamond stud.

"Hello, Severus." Lilia said, smiling warmly.

"Hello." Severus said, returning the smile effortlessly.

"What do you think of it?" Lilia asked, catching Severus' glance at her nose.

"Oh it's…"

"Be honest." Lilia said, smiling fondly.

"It makes you look like a student." Severus said.

"Even more so, you mean?" Lilia asked, grinning.

Severus smiled and nodded. He walked up to the desk and took his seat. "Not that it's a bad thing. It's actually rather…" Severus tried to find the correct adjective.

"Cute?" Lilia supplied. When Severus didn't say anything, Lilia's face lit up. "Why thank you!"

Severus cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Would you be interested in getting lunch with me?"

Lilia smiled. "Like… a date?"

Severus laughed once, nervously. "Yes…like a date."

Lilia's smile was so bright it took Severus' breath away. "Yes, of course!" Lilia exclaimed.

And then she hugged him.

Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his robes as he walked into the Slytherin common room. He spotted Draco in one of the big armchairs, reading.

Draco looked up and smiled as he saw Harry. Harry returned the smile. Draco patted the spot next to him. Harry sat and Draco shifted so he was angled toward Harry.

"What's that you're reading?" Harry asked, gesturing to the book.

"Dracula. The most boring book ever written but I'm reading it as extra credit for my elective class. It's so bad it's nauseating." Draco said, shaking his head.

"Oh, in that case I'm not really sorry for interrupting you. You should be thanking me, actually." Harry said teasingly. "I came to ask you something, actually."

"Oh yeah?" Draco closed his book and gave Harry his full attention.

"Yeah." Harry took a deep breath then blurted, "Let me take you out for lunch."

"Like… a date?" Draco asked. He seemed to frown.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Yes. Like a date. Well. A date." He rambled nervously.

Draco stood up abruptly. "No. Don't ask me that again." And then Draco stormed off to the dorm room. It was only when the thick door was closed, locked, and magically sound-proof that Draco allowed himself to sink to the floor and let out a wail of misery.

Down in the common room, Harry was shocked. He didn't know what to do. So he got up, feeling detached, and went to the only place where he could sit and cry without feeling foolish – his father's chambers.

Severus wasn't there when Harry arrived which meant he hadn't been turned down the way Harry had. The realization hit Harry and made him feel even worse.

Had he alienated their friendship?

Harry remained in Severus' rooms until late in the night. When his eyelids grew extremely heavy, Harry trudged back to the common room and hunkered down in one of the cushy armchairs by the fire. He drifted into a fitful sleep.

"Just leave him there. There was absolutely no reason for you to have woken me up." A sleepy, yet angry voice said.

"No reason to wake you up? What's the matter with you? You've never been like this before with him." A second voice whispered irately.

"So what. I'm not his mother, he's not my problem. And don't you dare bring him into my room." The first voice said. Then Harry heard footsteps and there was no more conversing.

Harry snuggled back into the chair and tried to go back to sleep.

Harry was half woken up again and he irritably wondered why. He felt himself being move up slightly and then down again repeatedly. He opened his eyes halfway, still having half a mind to be cautious even in his sleepy state.

He was being carried up stairs by someone with ebony skin. He stirred, scared he didn't know what was going on.

"Hey, hey, shh. It's okay. We're almost to the room. Relax." Blaise soothed Harry.

Harry blinked the sleep from his eyes as they entered the room. Blaise's room. Blaise set Harry on the bed and turned on the light.

"You okay? He told me what happened." Blaise said.

Harry shook his head. "No. I just don't understand why he reacted like that. Without even giving me a reason."

Blaise sighed a long, lingering sigh. "Draco... Well, I've known Draco all my life and he's... A handful. To say the least. He has his reasons for being the way he is. But I don't feel comfortable telling you them. If you want information you should go to your father. All I can tell you about dealing with Draco is to not let him shut you out. Keep trying even when it seems like he hates you. You have to keep trying your damnedest."

Harry nodded, "What time is it?"

"Two-thirty."

Harry nodded. "Thanks for everything Blaise. I appreciate it. It's nice to know someone in the house will look out for me.".

It was only when Harry saw Blaise's worried expression that he realized his voice was a flat monotone. He forced a smile to try to convince Blaise he was fine and he made an excuse to leave.

"Take care. Oh and by the way, Aden's looking for you." Blaise told Harry just before he slipped out the door.

Harry nodded once. "I'll go find him." he lied and closed the door behind him.


	22. Don't Do That

**A/N: Okiedokie, so, here's the sitch. I'm alive. I'm still working on this story, as well as my others in progress. I definitely am behind on all my stories. I have tons of chapters and tons of ideas for stories but once I write them down on paper I can't find the time to type them all up. I have a stack of papers about two inches tall that need to be typed, but I'm doing my best to get it all out there. Until next chapter ~Musical.**

Learn to Live Chapter 22 ~ Don't Do That

"When would you like to go out?" Severus asked.

"Well, what are you doing right now?" Lilia asked.

Severus smiled, "Nothing whatsoever. It seems my schedule was recently cleared for the rest of the day."

Lilia beamed. "same here."

"Would you grace me with your presence at the Hog's Head?" Severus asked in a joking tone.

"Why yes, yes I would." Lilia said in an equally teasing tone. "Give me one sec to change."

"Of course. Take all the secs you need. Or. Wait. That didn't come out right. I meant secs... Not sex." Severus sputtered.

Lilia laughed as she walked into the store room. She closed the door for a second and then emerged in a white cotton dress with flip flops. She had blonde hair now instead of midnight black.

"I understood what you meant. Don't worry, Severus." she giggled as they started walking to Hogsmead.

Severus nodded. They walked in awkward silence until Lilia spoke. "So how are things going with you and Harry? I've heard the history of the relationship between you two and frankly I am quite intrigued by it. I hope you don't mind me asking you about it."

"Oh no, I don't mind, since it's you asking." Severus said shyly. For some reason this woman brought out the shy side of Severus. The side Severus usually kept well under wraps. She made him feel young again; inexperienced and scared. "Harry and I are... Good. I think that is the word to describe it. We haven't had any large discrepancies so far. We coexist beside each other well." and it was true. The two were able to be around each other without their egos clashing - a feat Severus would never have though possible, two years ago. "He's certainly livened me up." that was true as well. Severus actually felt emotions now as apposed to the numb state he used to keep himself in. "But I am afraid I don't understand him completely on an emotional level. Not really. I gave him some advice earlier and I'm hoping it turns out well because looking back on it I'm thinking I shouldn't have given it to Harry." Severus said, suddenly worried.

Lilia put her hand in his arm. "what was the advice? May I ask?"

"I suggested he ask someone on a date. Someone who, I realize now, is an extremely long shot. I surely set him up for rejection. Damn it." Severus said, shaking his head. His steps slowed. "Perhaps I should go and try to stop him before it happens."

Lilia took his hand in hers and tugged, "If he's going to get turned down, he's going to get turned down and he's going to need a little time alone to nurse his wounds in peace before he's ready to talk about it. No teenager will run to their parent right after being rejected. So let him have his time."

Severus nodded slowly as they resumed a normal pace. "You have children?"

Lilia laughed. "No. But I raised my little brothers since we were very young. Our mother was... Inattentive and our father was occupied with his other family."

"Oh I'm sor-"

"Don't do that." Lilia said.

"Do what?" Severus asked, confused.

"Pity me. It wasn't a big deal, it was how I lived when I was young but now it's done, so don't feel bad for me. Please." Lilia said, unnaturally serious.

Severus nodded. "Where are your brothers?"

"One's dead, one's in some ghetto city in America." Lilia said.

"I am unfamiliar with that term." Severus said.

"Ghetto? It's a negative term. It means... Like, a bad neighborhood." Lilia said.

"I see. They're muggles?"

"Todd, the one who died, was the most brilliant wizard you've ever seen. He mastered spells on the first try. He had already begun to show the signs at the age of two. He was amazing. Justin in a muggle." Lilia said.

Severus noted how short she'd been in her description of Justin. "Do you and Justin keep in touch?"

"No. I do not agree with his choices and he resents me for that."

"That's too bad. Have you tried to fix things?"

"No. He can come to me to fix out relationship."

Severus shook his head in disapproval.

"What?" Lilia asked.

"Nothing. I just think it is unfortunate and foolish when family neglects family and refuse to be on good terms with each other."

"So you're always on good terms with all of your family? Thats impossible."

"I find it quite easy when I've only one living family member." Severus said pleasantly.

Lilia silenced immediately and her skeptical gaze changed to a look of regret. "Have you always been... On your own?"

Severus shrugged.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't do that." Severus said. He smiled as he echoed Lilia's words.

Lilia nodded, understanding immediately. "So do you watch football?" she asked, changing the subject and launching a conversation flow that moved right along with the day and then the night.


	23. Left Out

**AN: I know, I know, I've been gone FOREVER. But hopefully now I'll be able to keep up with weekly posts, if not more often. Enjoy.**

Learn to Live Chapter 23 ~ Left Out

Harry kept to the shadows as he walked down to Severus' rooms. He'd resolved to waiting for his father there. He entered the rooms and pushed the door closed behind him. He replayed the conversation between who he now realized were Draco and Blaise.

"_He's not my problem…"_

"_Don't you dare bring him into my room."_

Draco's words echoed in Harry's head. Harry let out a growl of frustration and punched the nearest wall. His fist let out a nasty wet crack as it collided with the stone. Faintly, Harry heard the tinkling, shattering sound of breaking glass.

Harry cried out in pain, both emotional and physical, and pulled back just let go and hit the wall a second time.

Harry sank to the floor, staring at his bleeding knuckles. He idly thought that his knuckle bones were whiter than he thought they would be. He tried to move his fingers. They didn't respond, but hung there limply as blood flowed down them to drip into the forming pond of blood.

He looked to his left and saw a broken frame. Had he knocked that down when he pulled back?

Cradling his broken hand, Harry lay on the floor and curled up on his side. Numb and confused, Harry slept.

Severus and Lilia stopped outside Lilia's door. They'd been out until six thirty in the morning and the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon outside.

Lilia smiled up at Severus, "I had a lot of fun tonight, Severus. Thank you." Lilia shifted to her tip toes and kissed Severus abruptly.

The kiss made Severus see stars. Inside him, it was as if a switch had been flipped; a switch that Severus had turned off many years ago. His emotions had been flipped from OFF to ON, and Severus didn't know what to do other than to kiss Lilia.

Severus' arms wove around Lilia's waist, pulling her closed. One hand fisted in her hair as the other hand pressed against the small of her back as Severus pressed her against the wall.

Lilia's hand went up and her fingers twisted into Severus' hair as she cradled his cheek with her other hand.

Severus felt the moan she let out, rather than heard it. It triggered a deep moan of desire from him, and he deepened the kiss. Lilia pressed up against Severus, and Severus felt as though he'd found a little slice of heaven here with Lilia in his arms. But, he reasoned, if he were in heaven, he wouldn't be having such sinful thoughts.

They broke away, finally requiring air. Lilia opened the door to her rooms. An invitation.

"I… should go." Severus said.

"If you must… couldn't you just come in for an hour?" Lilia asked, her voice pleading. Her eyes promised Severus a grand reward if he stepped inside the rooms.

Severus cleared his throat and shook his head. "You have had alcohol tonight. It wouldn't be right."

Lilia whined, "I haven't had enough to make a difference."

At this, Severus laughed, "Any amount of alcohol is enough to make a difference."

Lilia pouted as Severus gently pushed her toward her open door. "Now, go inside and sleep. It's late. Or, rather, it's early." Severus said.

"All right." Lilia said, pouting as she walked inside and closed the door stubbornly.

Severus smiled to himself as he apparated to his rooms. He was greeted with a bloody Harry resting in shards of glass which pressed into Harry creating more lacerations and blood to add to the pool.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Severus, dropping to his knees next to his son. "Harry? Can you hear me?"

"I'm sleeping, not dead." Harry muttered crossly, sitting up slowly.

"How was I to know that? What happened to you?" Severus asked as he brushed glass off of Harry.

"I might have punched the wall. Twice." Harry said, not looking at his father.

"Why?"

"Because. It hurt." Harry said. Then he told Severus everything from Draco rejecting him to Blaise's advice.

Severus listened to the story in silence as he studied Harry's hand.

"Well. It is true that Draco pushes people away. He was a single child who never had playmates. His childhood was Growing Up Lonely. I was the closest thing he had to a friend. I still am, but we do not see each other as much as we used to. Making friends and forming relationships scares Draco. He never learned how. He will resist attempts from people to become friends and, as you saw, more." Severus began healing Harry's hand.

"Unless he feels some reason to initiate the friendship, as with you, he will shy away."

"Why would you not tell me this ahead of time?" Harry asked flatly.

"Stop moving. I thought you could be the one to get through to him. Apparently not." Severus said snidely, trying to provoke his son. "Apparently you don't have enough feelings for him to break through his shell."

"Yes I do! I love him!" Harry growled.

Severus smiled smugly, happy he'd been able to put the fight back into his son. He finished healing Harry and stood, pulling Harry up.

He stepped closer so that he and Harry were chest to chest. "Then prove it! Make him see it! Make him yours!" Severus challenged.

"I will!" Harry yelled.

"Good!" Severus yelled back.

Harry turned away and started to walk out. As he reached the door, he stopped and turned around with a smile. "I see what you did there."

Severus laughed as he started to clean up the glass. "I don't know what you're talking about."

As Harry walked out satisfied, Severus sighed and resolved to think his important news could wait. It wasn't as important as what Harry was going through. Right?

**AN: R&R?**


End file.
